


Deceiving Sam

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Outing, Shower Sex, Smut, Suspicious Sam, Top Cas, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel attempt to keep their sexual relationship a secret from Sam, but it's difficult to do when Sam is suspicious of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside Dean, as the Impala rolled smoothly down the highway. They were almost back to the motel room – the very same motel room where Dean had gotten rid of Castiel's virgin graces the night before. Sam had been waiting there for Dean all day; under the assumption that Dean had been helping Castiel with angelic matters. Little did Sam know, Dean and Castiel had journeyed to another country simply to fornicate in private. And now, after nearly twenty-four hours of intimate time with Dean, Castiel was unsure of how normal he could act around Sam.

It seemed like no time at all, before the Impala was rolling into the motel parking lot. Castiel attempted to brace himself, as he saw the headlights shine on the door of their motel room. 

“Remember what I said,” Dean spoke, as he slowed the car to a halt in a parking space, “under _no_ circumstances does Sam find out about us.”

“Understood, Dean,” Castiel nodded.

“I mean it, Cas,” Dean continued, sounding stern, “I don't care if demons or angels or talking apes try to let the cat out of the bag. Sam _never_ finds out, alright?” 

Hoping to put Dean's mind at ease, Castiel reached over to rest a gentle hand on the man's leg, and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“It's okay, Dean. I won't tell him,” Castiel breathed sincerely.

Dean's eyes immediately fell to the angel's hand, and filled with worry.

“That's another thing,” the man pointed out, lifting Cas's hand off of him, “None of _that_ in front of him, either. No kissing, no caressing, no trying to undress me with your eyes. Don't even touch me when Sam's in the room.”

Castiel gulped, feeling a bit unwanted. It pained him to hear that Dean did not want to share any physical contact whatsoever. The man was really taking this situation to the extreme, with his rules. Castiel's distress must have been visible, because Dean's eyes softened a bit.

“Just when he's in the room,” Dean quickly added, “When he leaves, then we can break out the lube and have fun. And, speaking of which,”

Dean paused to reach into the backseat, where they had placed the small motel trashcan full of their necessities for intercourse. He retrieved a tube of lubricant, and reached over to shove it inside one of Castiel's coat pockets. Castiel watched him do it, feeling a bit confused.

“Keep that in there at all times,” Dean ordered, “Seriously, I don't know when we'll get a chance to be alone, so we need to be prepared to go at it whenever we can.”

Castiel swallowed another hard gulp, as he raised his sight to search Dean's face. Determination and confidence were glowing in the man's green eyes. Castiel couldn't help but think that Dean sounded like a warrior preparing for battle; explaining the mission to a fellow soldier, and readying the weapons they required. Perhaps there truly was a war going on in Dean's mind; the war between wanting to be with Castiel and keeping it a secret from Sam...

“Ready?” Dean asked, waiting for Cas's approval.

Castiel took a steadying breath, as he forced a nod.

“Ready,” he breathed.

Dean returned a nod and shut off the Impala's engine, before climbing out of the car. Castiel copied him; carefully standing up in the parking lot and adjusting his clothing, in hopes to appear more normal. In the back of his mind, Castiel worried that Sam would figure it out on his own; that Sam would be able to see Dean and Castiel's intimate moments together, simply by looking at them. But the angel tried his best not to worry. Castiel wished that he could be more like Dean, who seemed completely calm as they walked toward the motel door. When they approached the entrance, though, Dean paused to turn around and look at Castiel.

“Wait,” he huffed. 

Without warning, Dean grabbed the front of Castiel's coat and yanked him forward to thrust their mouths together. Cas blinked in shock, before kissing him back; allowing their tongues to circle each other briefly. Just as Castiel was beginning to find leverage in their kiss, Dean pulled away again. The man coughed and straightened out both of their coats, restoring their attire to normal. The angel smiled a little at Dean's efforts, feeling secretly pleased. Obviously, Dean needed one more kiss to be able to act properly.

“Okay,” the man said calmly, turning to knock on the door, “here we go.”

Dean and Castiel were completely silent, as footsteps came toward them from the other side of the door. Fear and anxiousness crept through Castiel, as he listened to Sam quickly approaching. _'Do not touch Dean,'_ the angel repeated in his mind, _'Do not stare at him lustfully, and do not touch him in Sam's presence. Behave as though you and Dean have never engaged in intercourse.'_

The door finally opened, and Sam's shaggy head poked out to look at Dean and Castiel. The younger Winchester appeared groggy, as if he had been asleep. Upon seeing the man and the angel at his door, though, Sam seemed to become more alert. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door more fully.

“Dean, Cas,” he yawned, gesturing for them to come in, “it's about time.” 

Dean simply strode into the room with hardly a glance at his brother, behaving as he normally would. But Castiel followed sheepishly with his head down. The angel was suddenly recalling the events that had taken place in this very room, just the night before. Being naked with Dean for the first time, kissing him, _riding_ him... The lovely memories made Castiel wonder if Dean was thinking the same thing. But Dean seemed indifferent to the familiar surroundings. Cas was privately in awe of how effortlessly Dean was able to keep a secret. 

Once Dean and Castiel were in the room, Sam shut the door and glanced between them. Luckily, he wasn't very suspicious at the moment. Sam seemed more confused than anything.

“Took you long enough,” Sam prompted, probably hoping to hear an explanation for Dean and Castiel's tardiness.

“Yeah, well,” Dean mumbled, bringing himself to sit on the edge of one of the beds, “angels don't like to be rushed.”

“Angels? What did they want with you guys, anyway?” Sam asked, yawning again.

“They... lost some stuff. Had me and Cas search for it. Turned out to be one big wild goose chase,” Dean lied casually, leaning back a little.

Castiel could feel his own heart picking up speed. Seeing Dean sit that way – on the very edge of the bed, with his muscular legs hanging over the side, and his pelvis tilted upward – made Castiel recall last night's events yet again. Castiel could almost imagine himself straddling Dean's waist and easing down onto the man's heated, throbbing organ. Castiel took a few deliberate breaths, feeling heat rise in his face. All he could think about in that moment, was the feeling of Dean penetrating his vessel; thrusting in forcefully, while his green eyes brimmed with raw passion... Castiel forced himself to turn and face the wall, in order to stop the memories from consuming him. The angel was worried that Sam would somehow read his thoughts, if he didn't look away. He simply listened to the Winchesters talk to each other, instead.

“You didn't happen to stop for food, did you?” Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

“Uh, no,” Dean replied, “Why? You hungry?”

“I'm starving,” the younger brother said, “I've been stuck in this motel all day because you've had the car. I would have walked to a restaurant, but I -”

Castiel turned back around just in time, to see Dean interrupt Sam's sentence by tossing his keys across the room. Sam caught the Impala keys out of midair, before giving Dean an odd look. Castiel, too, gave Dean a strange glance. Why was he offering the Impala to his brother?

“Go get yourself some food,” Dean urged, “Just don't scratch her up, alright? And, can you get some beer while your at it? I can feel my liver going clean.”

Castiel looked at Dean, feeling his eyes widen with realization. _Oh._ Dean was attempting to persuade his brother to leave – and, by doing so, he was also gaining time to be alone with Castiel. Dean glanced back at the angel briefly, and Cas could see an underlying excitement hidden in Dean's eyes. Cas's heart began to pound behind his ribs. Was it truly going to be that easy to get Sam to leave?

Castiel watched with eagerness, as Sam heaved a sigh and walked over to grab his coat. The younger brother seemed annoyed at being told to get his own dinner, but was in no way suspicious of Dean's suggestion.

“Fine. Then, you get to sort through all this stuff,” Sam compromised, gesturing to the open books and newspapers on the table, “Find out why the demons are trying to get to James.”

“Sure,” Dean shrugged, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets, “I'll try to figure it out, for you. And, uh, don't forget the beer, okay?”

Dean followed his brother to the door, and held it open for him. Castiel watched, unable to move, as Sam walked out of the motel room and into the dark of night. The angel was completely astounded, that he and Dean were going to be alone again so soon. And in the same room where it all started...

After the door shut, Dean quickly dashed to the window and peered out; watching Sam leave. Castiel, too, inched over to watch Sam get into the car and start it up. Sam eventually began to pull away from the parking spot and drive toward the road, and Castiel's heart was racing the whole time. Once Sam was nearly out of the parking lot, Cas turned to look fully at Dean. An erection was already beginning to mount in the angel's clothing, as he eyed the man's growing smirk. Dean sighed, as the taillights of the Impala disappeared from sight.

“Whoa. That was easy,” Dean smirked, shrugging.

Castiel couldn't wait any longer. He lunged at Dean with full force; wrapping the man into a violent, wet kiss. Dean stumbled back a bit at Castiel's forceful collision, but his arms snaked around Cas's back; crushing their bodies together. Castiel tugged at Dean's coat, aching to get the man naked again. Dean's hands ran along Cas's coat in the meantime, probably searching for the lubricant he had stashed there. 

Some animalistic drive within Castiel's soul burst forth, causing him to shove Dean onto the nearby bed and climb on top of him. Dean gasped a little at Cas's demanding actions, as he stared up at the angel with wide eyes. But Castiel didn't have enough patience to enjoy Dean's reactions. He returned his lips to Dean's instead; all while grinding his pelvis against Dean's hips. His lungs were already beginning to work hard, just thinking about intercourse.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean breathed behind their kiss, voice full of shock, “we just did this an hour ago, baby. How can you still be this horny?”

“My body yearns for you, Dean,” Castiel whimpered into the man's open mouth, still thrusting with his clothes on, “I need you. Now.”

Dean tilted his head up to rejoin their mouths properly; swiveling his tongue around Cas's with vigor, as if Cas's words had affected him. Castiel clung to Dean's shirt and continued to rub against him, still grinding with everything he had. But, grinding wasn't good enough. Castiel needed to disrobe them so that they could do it properly – so that they could _have sex_ properly...

But, before Castiel could do so, the doorknob rattled behind them.

Once the sound of the doorknob traveled through the room, Castiel suddenly found himself flying through the air. Dean had quickly shoved the angel off the bed, with enough force to lift him up. Castiel eventually fell to the floor and stumbled into the wall, feeling his own eyes widen with surprise. Why did Dean toss him away, like that? Dean sat up straight on the bed, just in time for the motel door to whip open. 

Sam barged back into the room, with a look of genuine concern on his face. He was holding a cell phone to his ear, as he came in to give Dean a look of worry. Castiel gulped and glanced between the Winchesters, realizing that Dean had tossed him away before Sam could see them together.

“Dean,” Sam said, sounding urgent, “we have to go to Indiana. Now.”

“Wh – what?” Dean panted from the bed, his face bright red. 

“We've gotta go to Indiana,” Sam repeated, “we have to help -”

Sam's voice trailed off, as he looked down to see Castiel sitting in the floor. The angel gave a nervous cough and quickly stood up, trying to control his own breathing. Oh, no, Sam's stare was bold and unyielding; making Castiel feel painfully uncomfortable. The angel glanced back toward Dean, hoping to see something in the man's eyes that would tell him what to do or say. But Dean, though, only shook his head a little; as if he didn't want Cas to say anything. The angel remained silent as Sam glanced between them, knowing that his suspicion was growing.

“Are... are you guys okay?” Sam asked, sounding lost.

“We're fine. What the hell's the matter?” Dean asked, his tone tainted with anger.

“Uh... James is dead,” Sam explained, stepping toward the motel table, “Bobby wants us to haul ass to Indiana, and find out what's going on. Come on, let's go.”

Both Castiel and Dean watched, as Sam turned to gather some of his things from around the room. The younger Winchester was blissfully unaware of the moment he'd just ruined, between his brother and Castiel. A sting of disappointment grew inside Castiel's chest, when he finally glanced over to share a look of woe with Dean. Apparently, it was _not_ going to be so easy for them to have alone time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean angrily straightened his coat and stood up from the bed, feeling his erection slowly dying in his pants. He glared at Sam's back from a distance, watching the kid dash around and grab his stuff. Why did he have to burst in like that? Why didn't he knock, first? People died all the time. There was no freaking need for Sam to ruin Dean's moment, just to tell him about another dead hunter. 

Dean tried his best to fight off his own glare, as he turned to glance at Cas. The angel seemed more embarrassed than anything; face red and eyes wide. Cas was still staring hard at Dean, too; like he didn't know where else to look. And by the time Dean was looking back at him, Cas was mouthing the words, _'I'm sorry.'_ Dean instantly shook his head at Cas's apology, feeling a little guilty. It wasn't Cas's fault that Sam barged in. If anything, _Dean_ was the one that needed to apologize; for throwing Cas across the room like that...

“I'll drive, if you want,” Sam suggested, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pausing in the doorway, “It's a few hours away.”

“Fine,” Dean growled, unable to rid his voice of anger, “But I've gotta take a leak, first.”

“Dude, are you okay?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

Dean gulped and looked away from his little brother's questioning eyes. Dean knew that if he didn't keep himself in line – if he didn't act as normal as possible – it would only be a matter of time before Sam put two and two together, and figured out what was going on right under his nose.

“I'm fine. Just wait for me in the car,” Dean urged carefully.

The man waited by the bed, and watched his little brother roll his eyes with annoyance. Thankfully, Sam eventually did as he was told, and wandered back outside. Once the door snapped shut behind Sam, Dean instantly walked over to grab Cas by the arm. The poor guy still looked as horny as hell; eyes glowing with lust and lips puckering ever so slightly. But Dean knew that they couldn't finish having sex, right now. Not while Sam was within arm's reach of them.

“Listen to me,” Dean said quickly, holding both of Cas's arms, “We're going to have to work this case, alright? Which means we're going to have to go to Indiana. I'm gonna sit up front beside Sam, and you get the backseat. _Don't,_ ” Dean held a finger up, to stop Cas's rebuttal, “Don't argue with me, Cas, baby. Remember what I said. We can't do it around him, anyway. Besides, I'll use the time to catch up on some sleep. I can't compete with your sexual holiness if I don't have the energy, right?”

Cas heaved a sigh, but he eventually forced a nod. And Dean could feel his own guts twisting with pain, at the sight of Cas's disappointment. Ugh, Dean hated upsetting the poor guy, but he had no other choice. If Dean had his way, he would have been banging Cas over the motel table, right then and there. But, his little brother was waiting outside. And those demons were waiting in Indiana... 

Hoping to make Cas feel a little better, Dean quickly sneaked forward to meet Cas's mouth; pecking him with a brief, tiny kiss. A flicker of happiness sparkled across Cas's face afterward, and the sight made Dean's stomach float. The man took a deep, bracing breath, before tugging Cas toward the door by his coat sleeve.

 

“Dean.”

Dean was aware that his arm was being shaken, but he could hardly open his eyes. He was still in the deep part of sleep; exhausted, and unwilling to wake up. Ugh, why was Sammy still shaking his arm?

“Dean, wake up,” Sam pressed.

Although he felt like he could sleep forever, Dean forced his own eyes to blink open and roll to the side. His little brother slowly came into focus next to him, surrounded by the Impala's interior. Dean wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in the front seat, glancing around to take in the sight of the morning sun. God, his back was killing him. But, that's what he got for falling asleep in the car. Dean stretched and yawned, still feeling tired. All that sex with Cas had really worn him out...

“Here. Put this on,” Sam said, tossing some clothes in Dean's lap, “Hurry up, we don't have much time. That guy is supposed to skip town, and we need to interview him first.”

Dean barely understood what Sam was saying. Guy? What guy? It took Dean another moment to realize that Sam was talking about the case. Apparently, Sam wanted Dean to put on a suit and get into his FBI persona. Dean took the time to glace around and see that it was already daylight outside. He was also secretly searching for Cas, too. Some instinctual drive made him crave to see Cas's face before anything else. And Dean was relieved to see the angel still sitting in the back seat, the same way he had been when Dean fell asleep; blue eyes wide, and looking ready to go at a moment's notice. And it seemed like Cas was just as happy to see him, too. The two of them smiled at each other over the seat for a moment; just sitting there with there eyes connected.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said quietly.

Dean smirked a bit. Cas may have said, _'Good morning'_ but his blue eyes were saying _'I want you inside of me'_ instead.

“Morning, Cas, baby,” Dean chimed with delight.

It wasn't until the words were already out of his mouth, that Dean realized what he'd said. Shit. He called Cas 'baby'! _Right in front of Sam!_ Dean instantly snapped his head sideways to look at Sam, hoping that he hadn't heard it. But, it was too late. Sam was already looking back at him with an odd expression and a raised eyebrow. Oh, son of a bitch. How was Dean going to cover that up?

“Uh... B – baby,” he repeated, reaching forward to pat the dashboard, “How is my _baby_ this morning, huh? Did she drive okay, Sammy?”

Dean kept staring at Sam, watching the suspicion slowly leave his eyes. Relief swept through Dean at the sight. Oh, thank God. By some miracle, Sam actually believed that Dean was talking about the car. 

“Uh, yeah. She drove great,” Sam nodded, “Would you put those on, now? We need to find out what this guy knows, before he skips town.”

Dean nodded and immediately turned away to remove his jacket, feeling heat on his face. Geez, that was a close call. Dean really needed to watch his mouth, from now on. Thankfully, Sam got out of the car and headed toward the trunk to get some supplies. And, as soon as he was out of sight, Cas instantly slid forward in the backseat to whisper in Dean's ear.

“Dean,” the angel sighed with heated breath, his soft hands slowly gliding up to clutch Dean's shoulder, “My mind has been swimming in an ocean of vulgar thoughts of you for hours. My erection has not wavered all night. Please. My body aches to thrust against yours in an erotic manor.”

Dean gulped, feeling his dick twitch with eagerness at Cas's seductive words. Oh, God, Cas's hot breath felt so good against his ear; making tingles shiver all the way down his spine. Dammit, how did Cas keep making his body respond to the simplest gestures? Dean forced a glance down at his wrist watch, to see just how long Cas was talking about. 

“Geez, Cas, it's only seven in the morning,” the man grumbled, “It hasn't been that long.”

Cas's hands only slid tighter around Dean's shoulders; caressing the man's neck with gentle fingertips. As much as Dean ached to feel Cas's touch, he knew that Sam was still close by. And – even though it was the last thing he wanted to do – Dean had to reach up and shove Cas's hands off of him. 

“Not now, Cas,” he denied, unable to even look back at him, “I promise we'll do it as soon as we get this over with. Just... try not to think about it, okay?”

Dean could feel Cas's breath against his ear again, as the angel sighed heavily. Dean felt like shit for denying him. Celibacy was probably going to be difficult for both of them, because they had kind of spoiled themselves by going nonstop for the past few days. But Dean had work to do. The man tried to shove thoughts of Cas's naked body out of his mind as he got dressed; trying to stop his boner before it started.

After tossing on the FBI jacket and tie, Dean got out of the car and joined Cas to meet Sam at the trunk. Sam handed them both a fake badge, before leading the way across the street. They were in some type of city, now; with tall buildings, busy sidewalks, and steaming manholes. The sun was barely up, here, and the air was still thick with morning fog. 

As they started inside an apartment building, Dean was fully aware that Cas was at his back; walking entirely too close. Dean could practically feel the guy's body heat as they walked. Dean found himself fighting off more thoughts of Cas being naked, as they all walked up to a specific apartment. Sam knocked on the door to number fifteen, and a man answered the door; cautiously poking his head out, to see them. 

“Mr. Huber?” Sam asked.

The man nodded at Sam's question, seeming willing to comply.

“I'm Agent Dunbar,” Sam lied, briefly flashing his fake badge, “and these are my partners, Agent Coleman and Detective Wright. We're here to ask you a few questions, about what happened outside the bar last night.”

As Sam did the usual drill, Dean glanced back at Cas; just to make sure he was still there. For some reason, Dean was afraid that Cas was going to fly away; that the angel was going to get bored and disappear in search of something more fun to do. But Cas was still right behind him, still as patient and horny as ever.

After Sam's little introduction, the man from apartment fifteen invited them inside. Sam and Dean casually walked in and sat on the couch, just like they did during every case. Cas, however, seemed like he couldn't sit down. The angel seemed to be trying to distract himself, by strolling carefully through the room and looking at things. Dean kept Cas in the corner of his eye, as they started to get some information from Mr. Huber.

“Like I told the cops, I didn't really see much. Just the guy being thrown through the glass windows. I bolted after that,” he said nervously.

Although Dean knew he should have been paying attention to what ever the hell that guy was saying, he was kind of distracted by Cas. His eyes were incapable of looking away from the angel, as Cas bent over to look at some pictures on a shelf. Cas's ass was sticking out and everything, teasing Dean with the sight. Seeing Cas bent in that position made Dean's heart start to race. Ah, dammit. Dean could just imagine himself sliding his dick between Cas's ass cheeks; thrusting into Cas at the very same angle he was positioned in now...

“Uh, agent?” Sam said.

Dean looked back at the sound of Sam's voice, and realized that the guy was talking to him. Dean quickly tried to clear his throat and pull his thoughts away from Cas. _'Focus!'_ Dean yelled in his mind, _'Stop thinking about Cas's perfect ass and focus, dammit!'_

“Did, uh,” Dean stammered, trying to get back into the game, “Did you notice anything different about the ass? Glass! _Glass._ I, uh, meant to say _glass._ You know, from the window...”

Sam and the man both looked at Dean strangely, and Dean could feel his own face glowing with heat. Ugh, he felt like a total jackass, for messing up like that. But, thankfully, Mr. Huber actually answered the question.

“Uh... no. The glass seemed pretty normal,” he said sheepishly.

“Right,” Sam said, tossing Dean a sideways glare, “And, did you hear either of them say anything?”

Dean was thankful that Sam had taken over the conversation again, but the harder he tried to focus, the sexier Cas seemed to become. The angel looked so damn alluring, just doing the most simple things. Cas had turned to face them, now, and was casually rubbing his hand over his mouth. Dean couldn't help but watch those fingertips drag along that pretty face. Dean had to bite his own lip to hold in a whimper. Shit, he could see it, now; Cas's mouth full of Dean's hard cock. That wet, slurping mouth tight around his swollen dick. Oh, God, Dean could practically feel himself pulsing down Cas's throat...

“Do you think I'm crazy, Agent Coleman?”

Once again, Dean spun back around when he was spoken to, but he was at a loss for words. The man in front of him had asked a question, but Dean had no idea what it was. 

“Huh?” Dean prompted, lost.

“I said, I heard James call that man a demon,” he repeated, “Does that sound crazy to you?”

“No. That's not crazy,” Dean denied, his eyes still flickering toward Cas, “I'm sure he did say semen – _demon!_ Dammit. _Demon._ I meant demon.” 

Dean shook his head at his own ramblings, feeling dirtier by the minute. This was ridiculous! Dean couldn't do this! He couldn't work under these conditions! He was too distracted by Cas to even talk properly! Dean knew he had to get out of there, before he said something that he would really regret. 

“Agent Dunbar, I think we're done here,” Dean mumbled to his little brother. 

Sam tried to argue, as Dean got to his feet and started walking away. But Dean flat out ignored Sam's attempts to make him stay. Dean finally understood what Cas had been talking about, when he said that he 'yearned for intercourse.' Dean couldn't _wait_ anymore. It was like his body was calling the shots, now; leaving his brain to scramble for control. Dean needed to have Cas now, before his boner became too obvious. The man grabbed the angel by the coat sleeve and pulled him along, as he headed out the door.

“Um, thank you for your time,” Sam quickly said to Mr. Huber, before jumping to his feet.

Dean knew that his little brother was going to attempt to follow him, but Dean didn't want him to. Hell, the whole reason he had left so fast, was because he planned to let Sam finish the interview alone. But, obviously, that wasn't happening. Dean yanked Cas closer as he made it back out onto the street. Thankfully, the angel seemed to understand what Dean was trying to do.

“Dean,” Cas whispered in urgency, as Dean continued to tote him through town, “are we finally going to – ?”

“Yes,” Dean interrupted, trying to out-run Sam's colossal footsteps.

“Then, may I suggest the diner across the street?” Cas pointed out, sounding excited.

Dean paused to follow Cas's finger, seeing the building directly beside them. In a rush, Dean glanced both ways before yanking Cas across the road. The diner was drawing closer and closer, and sweet release was waiting there, too. Dean was already thinking of ways to get started with Cas, as they nearly dashed inside the diner. 

“Guys!” Sam called, “wait up!”

Oh, shit. Sam was still close behind them. Dean tried to ignore his brother, as he scanned the inside of the crowded building. Sam had already ruined one of their interludes, so far, and Dean would be damned if he let Sam ruin another one. But Sam was obviously weighing on Cas's mind.

“Dean, what about _him?_ ” the angel asked, sounding worried.

Dean didn't answer Cas's question. Instead, he led Cas toward the back of the diner, in search of the men's room. Once Dean spotted it, there was no turning back. The man pulled Cas straight inside, ignoring the stares from all the people nearby. Dean searched the entire bathroom when they got inside, making sure no one else was there, before turning to face Cas.

With a gust of sex-charged energy, Dean jumped forward to plunge his mouth into Cas's. He tongued the angel viciously; trying to swallow Cas's tongue whole, while he reached down to tug at Cas's belt. Good God, Dean needed him now. Right now. Dean's dick was throbbing painfully with impatience, as they groped each other in the middle of the bathroom. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, pulling his mouth away to speak, “Sam is on his way.”

“ _Son of a bitch,_ ” Dean slurred angrily.

Dammit! Why did Sammy always have to follow him around?! Couldn't he give Dean, like, ten minutes of privacy every once and a while?! Geez! Hoping to at least get started with Cas, Dean quickly pulled the angel into a nearby stall and slammed the door; locking it, and boxing them both inside. Once they were alone, Dean yanked his own pants and underwear down to his ankles, and sat on the toilet behind him. Cas gave him an odd look when he did so, as if he actually thought Dean was going to use the bathroom or something.

“Do... do you require privacy, Dean?” Cas asked, face pink.

“No. I require my dick in your ass. Right now. Come here,” Dean growled, pulling Cas close. 

Cas gave a small moan, when Dean reached up to tug the angel's pants down and off one leg. Once Cas's glorious, perfect ass was exposed, Dean guided him into his lap; letting Cas hover over Dean's throbbing cock. They got into position just in time, because the door to the bathroom opened and footsteps staggered in.

“Dean?” Sam panted, beyond the stall, “What the hell, man?”

Dean tried to ignore his brother's angered tone, as he quickly retrieved the lube from Cas's coat pocket. He instantly slathered some of the goo onto his own throbbing dick and rubbed some between Cas's cheeks, getting everything wet and ready. Cas was holding a hand over his own mouth while Dean worked; trying to hold in noises, as if he were afraid that Sam might hear him. After tossing the tube back into Cas's pocket, Dean gently slid his moist cock into Cas's ass; watching Cas's baby-blue eyes flutter shut above him.

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam continued to rant, his voice echoing in the bathroom, “Did you really have to use the bathroom that badly? Could you not hold it in for five minutes? We didn't learn anything from that guy! And now he's leaving for Canada! We'll never get another chance to talk to him! Dean?!”

“Would you shut the hell up, Sammy?! I'm trying to concentrate!” Dean yelled back.

It was true. Dean really _was_ concentrating on his own movements. He hoisted both of Cas's legs up to rest on the back of the toilet, just in case Sam tried to look under the stall door. It put Cas into an awkward position, but the angel didn't seem to mind. Cas just clung to Dean's neck and bounced with the movements, still holding down whimpers and moans. Dean tried to thrust as best he could; trying so hard to indulge in the feeling of being inside Cas's body... but Sam was totally ruining it. 

“Where did Cas go?” Sam asked, refusing to shut up, “Didn't I see him come in here with you?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's prying questions, as he thrust into the angel on his lap. There was no way Dean would be able to come, with Sam in here. His brother's voice was practically killing his boner; turning it soft inside Cas's ass. Argh! If Sam would just leave for three minutes... 

“Would you get out?!” Dean shouted, “I need some privacy!”

Dean stared up at Cas's face, watching his expression grow tight with arousal. Tiny little whimpers were squeaking from behind his hand with each of Dean's thrusts, and Dean was secretly glad. At least _one_ of them was enjoying this. Dean tried to savor the sight of Cas's bliss as he rocked a little harder, hoping to make Cas come.

“No,” Sam spat defiantly, “You've been acting strange ever since you got back with Cas! What happened with him yesterday, Dean? Talk to me. I want to know.”

Dean glared at the stall door beyond Cas, getting more and more pissed by the second. Seriously?! Was Sam really going to try to have a conversation, while Dean was in the freaking bathroom? Dean could have been taking a shit, for all Sam knew! What the hell was wrong with him?!

“I'm _trying_ to drop a deuce, here!” Dean lied.

Although Dean was kind of distracted, he could tell from Cas's face, that the angel was extremely close to coming. Ignoring his pesky little brother, Dean reached down to grab Cas's rock-hard dick, and started pumping it while he thrust into him. Cas whimpered quietly and bounced along, as his blue eyes rolled back. Ah, yeah. There it was. Cas was definitely coming, now. Dean could feel the angel's ass muscles clinching rapidly, as come finally started pulsing from his cock. Dean grunted loudly at the sensation, hoping to muffle the sounds of Cas's orgasm.

After Dean was sure that Cas's cock wasn't going to spit out anymore white stuff, Dean wrapped the angel close and pressed his lips against Cas's ear. The man spoke as quietly as he could, not wanting Sam to hear him.

“Fly out of here,” Dean whispered, “Wait in the car.”

Cas nodded, and quickly stamped his lips to Dean's, before disappearing from the man's lap. Dean glanced down and sighed angrily, as he eyed his own softening erection. He didn't get to come, like Cas did, and the lack of orgasm utterly pissed Dean off. He had wanted it so bad. And Sam had totally ruined it. 

Dean glared at the stall door as he stood up; reaching down to pull up his pants and flush the toilet for good measure. He ripped the stall door open afterward, looking out into the bathroom. Sam was leaning against the sinks with his arms crossed; wearing a look of annoyed impatience. Dean shook his head, feeling the urge to punch his brother in the face for being so damn bitchy.

“You're an asshole,” Dean spat through clinched teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the longest - and most awkward - chapters in the entire Virgin Graces series. In fact, when I first wrote it, I don't think I did a very good job of explaining what exactly was going on in this chapter. But, hopefully, the revised edition is a little easier to understand. (Btw, that line that Dean says toward the end, "I'm trying to drop a deuce, here!" Almost didn't make the second cut, because it sounds weird. So, if it made you laugh, please tell me so. Because, if not, then I might go back and change it. lol.) :) I had fun writing it the first time, and probably more fun rewriting it. And I hope you had fun reading it. :) Thank you all so much, for taking the time to read and comment! I love you all so much! :) The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sat alone in the backseat of the Impala, staring at Dean's eyes through the rear view mirror. He had been doing so for hours, as he and both Winchester brothers made their way down the interstate toward Bobby's house. After a small spat of arguing between Dean and Sam when they left the diner in Indiana, the brothers went silent; both refusing to talk to one another. Dean took over the duty of driving while Sam stared out of the passenger side window, each residing in their own isolated portion of the front seat.

As Dean guided the Impala closer to Bobby's house, Castiel would sometimes catch his glance in the rear-view mirror. The jade pools of Dean's eyes seemed to stare at Castiel with longing; as if a part of Dean wished they could escape again. That the two of them could travel to a place where they could be alone, and touch each other without fear of Sam's discovery. Castiel felt terrible about their last intimate meeting, in the diner bathroom. It, of course, did not seem to go as Dean planned. And Castiel wished that he could talk to him privately; to thank Dean for catering to his needs, even though he, himself, was unable to reach orgasm. As the car sped down the highway, Castiel continued to glance at Sam, as well; trying to think of ways that he could talk around the subject in his presence. 

But, after a while of sitting in silence, Castiel noticed that Sam was nodding off. The younger Winchester had carefully leaned over to rest his head against the car window. Castiel watched with eager anticipation, as Sam slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Once he was sure Sam was fully unconscious, Castiel flew himself to the front seat to sit between the brothers. Dean gasped a little at Castiel's sudden appearance, glancing toward him with surprise.

“Cas,” he said, flickering his worried sight toward his brother, “you can't -”

“It's alright, Dean,” Castiel assured in an affectionate tone, “your brother is asleep. I promise.”

Dean sighed, as he brought his attention back to the road beyond the windshield. Both of his hands were gripping the steering wheel tight; each finger delicately circled around the metal. Castiel swallowed harshly, as he eyed Dean's firmly clinched hands. For an instant, the angel wished _to be_ the circular object in Dean's grasp...

“I'm sorry we haven't fully went at it, yet, Cas,” Dean said quietly, still glancing toward his sleeping brother, “Hopefully, when we get to Bobby's, that'll change.”

Castiel nodded at Dean's statement, as he noticed the car roll to a stop. The Impala was stopped at a red traffic light in a small town, with the motor rumbling quietly under the hood. While they waited for the light above to change color, Dean shifted slightly in his seat. Castiel was fully aware of Dean's positioning; noticing that the man was angling himself sideways, in order to look at Castiel properly.

“Are you sure he's out?” Dean nearly whispered, sounding hopeful.

Castiel nodded instantly. He was more than certain that Sam wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Dean took one more cautious look at Sam's sleeping form, before leaning close to press his lips to Castiel's. The angel sighed behind their joined mouths, abundantly grateful to embrace Dean at last. Their tongues danced, sliding together aimlessly, as their teeth clashed together. One of Cas's hands raised to slide up the back of Dean's head and into his soft hair; caressing his scalp tenderly. The man's pheromones drifted to the angel's nose, and made him crave to breathe deeper. Ah, Castiel cherished every single part of Dean's being. Even the very smell of him was precious...

A car honked loudly, from behind the Impala.

Dean broke his mouth from Castiel's immediately, to glance around. The traffic light had changed to green during their kiss, and the impatient cars waiting behind the Impala wanted them to move. Sam, thankfully, remained asleep through all of the loud honking. Dean huffed a breath of aggravation, as he turned forward and pressed the gas petal again. Castiel felt terrible, seeing the look of vexation on the man's face. Dean shook his head, as he drove the Impala through town.

“Can't get a moment of peace any damn where,” he growled lowly.

Castiel's heart ached for him. Dean had been nothing but selfless, for the past few days; giving his body and his time all to Castiel. He had briefly abandoned his work, and risked the good relationship he had with his brother, just to cater to Castiel's insatiable lust. And Castiel wanted to demonstrate his appreciation so badly; to give Dean the same pleasure that Dean had given him...

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, sliding a hand onto the man's leg, “I know that you didn't... finish... in the diner.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean replied, glancing down at Castiel's hand, “it's kind of hard to come, when your annoying little brother is on the other side of the door, trying to shoot the breeze.”

As Dean spoke, Castiel's hand traveled deeper into his lap; gently caressing Dean's pelvis through the thick denim fabric of his jeans. For a moment, Cas couldn't tell if he was touching Dean's member or not. The angel simply rubbed the general area, hoping to harden the organ beyond. Dean shifted his hips underneath Castiel's touch, as he glanced toward him with slight apprehension. Even from a single look, Castiel could see excitement and arousal lurking beneath his worry.

“Cas,” Dean gulped, “Sam is _right there._ We can't do that shit while he's here.”

“We are alone in consciousness, Dean,” Castiel persuaded, curling his fingers to grip a handful of Dean's bulging privates.

The worry in Dean's eyes eventually weakened and turned to lust, as he stared out at the road blurring before him. One of his hands carefully released the steering wheel and rose over Castiel's head, to rest on the back of the seat behind him.

“Screw it,” Dean breathed, flashing Castiel a slight smirk, “Do whatever you want. As long as Sam's asleep.”

Castiel wasted no time. Once he received Dean's approval, the angel quickly used both hands to undo the man's belt. He pulled Dean's pants and underwear back just enough to gain access to his slowly stiffening shaft. Castiel paused to smile at the familiar sight of Dean's organ. It was always a lovely view to behold, but Castiel didn't like seeing it so limp and pliable. No, Cas wanted Dean's member to swell to its fullest capacity; to stand at attention with firmness and arousal.

Before he got started, Cas paused to raise up to Dean's face for a quick kiss. He gently tugged at the soft organ while he met Dean's lips; coaxing it to harden, during their passionate kiss. Dean made a small noise of approval at the sensation. Knowing the man needed to keep his eyes on the road, Castiel released his mouth and ducked out of Dean's view. Once he was low enough, Castiel slipped Dean's member into his mouth; allowing it to reach all the way to his throat, just the way he knew Dean preferred it.

“Damn,” Dean breathed, trying his best to remain quiet, “That feels awesome.”

Castiel was secretly pleased by Dean's reaction; glad that he could give Dean so much pleasure. The angel began to bob his head and slither his tongue against Dean's growing organ. Its veins were beginning to thicken and the muscles were tightening, inside Cas's mouth. Judging by Dean's feverish and vocal reactions whenever this particular act was performed, Castiel knew that this was Dean's favorite way to enjoy intercourse. 

One of Castiel's hands wandered under Dean's shirt and up the man's tight chest as he worked; feeling Dean's heart start to race against his ribs. Cas's other hand closed around Dean's bulbous scrotum as he slowly massaged it with his fingers, stimulating as much of Dean's body as possible. As a reward for Castiel's efforts, Dean's free hand fell off the back of the seat and found its way underneath Castiel's coat. The angel could feel the man's hand wiggling into the back of his pants, just far enough to wedge a finger between the top of Cas cheeks. Castiel shuddered at the sensation of Dean's touch, loving the thrill he received from it. He continued to slide his mouth up and down Dean's length the entire time, noticing that the organ was already stiff and throbbing with urgency.

“Mmm... Cas,” Dean whimpered, beneath the sound of the Impala's engine.

Hoping to catapult him to orgasm, Castiel brought his hand down to stimulate Dean's erection as he sucked. He moved quickly with this action, unsure of how much time he had left. It probably wouldn't be much longer, before Sam woke up. And Castiel desperately craved to feel Dean's climax first; to know Dean was sexually satisfied, before his brother became aware of the act. Cas eagerly flicked his tongue against the head of Dean's erection as he stroked him; hearing Dean's breathing catch in his throat. Dean's hand tightened on Cas's rear, as his hips rocked boldly in the seat.

“Gah,” Dean panted, voice high and dripping with pleasure, “Cas! _Aaaah_...”

White fluid began to pulse from Dean's erection, and Castiel quickly covered it with his mouth; hoping to catch every last drop, before it caused a mess. He slid his mouth all the way back down to swallow against the spouting tip; eagerly consuming Dean's finish. Dean's body quaked with sexual relief under Castiel's actions, shivering with delight. The angel smiled a little, as he licked his way back up to press kisses to the wet head of Dean's shaft. Castiel was overwhelmingly proud to be responsible for causing Dean's release.

The car suddenly ran over a large bump, and the carriage shook violently.

Fearing that the motion was enough to wake Sam, Castiel instantly raised up; slurping his mouth off of Dean's erection, as he jolted up to sit properly in the front seat. Dean's hand immediately jumped out of Castiel's waistband and shot down to hide his softening erection. In the meantime, Castiel glanced sideways to watch Sam's eyes blink open. The younger Winchester yawned and sat up straight, just as Dean finished tucking himself away. Dean was still panting on the other side of Castiel – still descending from his sexual high – as his brother glanced around groggily. 

Castiel could feel his own heart beating with fear, as Sam paused to stare at him strangely. Why was he staring so hard at Castiel? Was he attempting to read his mind, or something? Did Sam know what had just taken place? Castiel gulped nervously, still tasting Dean in his mouth.

“Cas?” Sam asked, his eyebrows scrunched, “why are you up here?”

Castiel quickly tried to come up with a lie; attempting to channel Dean's ever-calm composure, in order to execute the words properly.

“I... I was... l – lonely in the back seat,” the angel offered, feeling his own heart pound with anxiousness.

Thankfully, Sam nodded a little at Castiel's statement, seeming to believe him. But, afterward, he leaned a little closer to stare forcefully at Cas's face. Nervousness weighed heavily on the angel's conscious, as he was being inspected by Sam's studious eyes.

“What's on your face?” Sam asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Castiel tilted his head a bit. Was there something on his face? The angel raised a hand to feel around his forehead and cheeks and lips – where he felt a bit of Dean's wet release on the corner of his mouth. Castiel quickly pulled his hand away, which caused the sticky white fluid to string along with it. Oh, no! It was Dean's semen! Castiel stared at his hand with horror, feeling Sam's eyes on him. He couldn't think of anything to say, to offer Sam an explanation. His mind was blank with fear.

“Drool,” Dean announced.

Castiel brought his fearful eyes to rest upon Dean, as the man suddenly reached over to pop open the glove box. He was smiling, and digging around in search of a napkin. Castiel was at a loss for words; stunned by Dean's quick thinking. 

“It's drool,” Dean repeated to his brother, while he handed Castiel the napkin, “I was telling Cas about those burgers from that sea-side shack in Delaware, and you know how much he loves burgers. My description must have sounded pretty delicious.”

Castiel gazed at Dean with awe, as he took the small napkin and began to clean his dumb-struck face. Dean behaved as casually as he always did; smiling a little, as he stared at the open road in front of him. And Castiel was purely amazed. How did Dean master the art of lying with such perfect composure? It only made Castiel admire Dean all the more...

Sam seemed to accept his brother's well-thought-out story. The younger Winchester shrugged off Castiel's untidy appearance and blinked forward with indifference. He yawned again, as well; further confirming his lack of interest. 

“How long 'til we get to Bobby's?” Sam mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam. He's not even aware of the shit he has to go through, sometimes. lol. :) I'm sorry that most of this story is comprised of straight up porn, so far. (And, by "Sorry" I actually mean, "You're welcome") ;) But, seriously, the longer this fic goes on, the deeper and more emotionally enriching it will become. I promise. :) Thank you guys so much for reading! :) The next chapter - which contains some hilarious dialogue from Bobby - will be out soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

“I hope you're happy, boy. The one and only lead we had to go on is now high-tailing it to hockey country. How do you plan on fixing this?”

Dean turned his head to roll his eyes, while Bobby bitched at him about the case. The Impala barely had time to cool of in Bobby's driveway, before the old man started in on the Winchesters; letting them know how pissed he was about them dropping the ball. His scolding tone was mostly directed at Dean and, honestly, Dean had been expecting it. He made sure Cas got out off the car and stayed close by, when he started walking toward Bobby's house.

“We're gonna figure out why they killed him, Bobby,” Dean promised wearily. 

“You're damn right, you are,” Bobby snapped, “Tonight, you're gonna get back in that car and go -”

“We just got here, Bobby,” Dean gasped in protest, flashing a glance toward Cas, “and we're gonna stick around for a few days.” 

Dean had no intention of leaving so soon. Hell, he'd already picked out some good spots around Bobby's house, that he and Cas could hide and bang each other in. Like the panic room in the basement. And the junk yard out back... The old man's eyes squinted under the bill of his hat, lighting up with anger. Dean could tell that Bobby thought he was challenging his orders.

“Come again?” Bobby barked, giving Dean a chance to rephrase his words.

Dean had to stop and hold down a smile. Oh, man. That really was the whole point for Dean wanting to stay, wasn't it? So that he could _come again_ with Cas...

“Dean's right,” Sam interrupted.

Everyone turned to look toward the tallest man in the group, when he spoke. Dean was actually surprised that his brother was taking his side. After their argument in the diner, Dean was sure that Sam wasn't going to talk to him for a good while. Sam glanced between all the guys, before giving an explanation for agreeing with Dean.

“We need to see where else these demons go. You know, monitor their activities,” he said, “There might be a pattern that will lead us to the next victim.”

Bobby huffed a breath, seeming to be considering Sam's idea. Dean, on the other hand, had already agreed with Sam's suggestion - not just because it kept them at Bobby's for awhile and gave him time to be alone with Cas, but also because it sounded like a genuinely good idea. Cas stayed quiet while everyone stood around, loitering close to Dean.

“Fine,” Bobby grumbled, “I'm givin' you two days. Tops. I wanna get these sons-a-bitches, pronto. James was a good friend of mine. Alright?”

Dean nodded, feeling relieved. Well, at least he was going to finally have some alone time with his favorite angel... Without another word, Bobby turned to lead the way into his house. Dean gave his little brother a small glance of gratitude, before grabbing Cas's coat sleeve and tugging him along.

 

After eating some take-out food and stealing a couple beers from Bobby's fridge, Dean found himself sitting in the old man's study, surrounded by open books. He and Sammy were looking up some information on demon lore – for the millionth time – and Dean was slowly dying of boredom. God, this shit was so lame. He felt like he'd read the same damn sentence over and over for the past half-hour. The sun was starting to set beyond the windows, darkening the room and forcing them to turn on some lamps.

But Dean was glad that the sky was growing dark. He had secretly been waiting for night to fall all evening, so that he could take Cas away and get some private time. And now seemed like the perfect time to execute his plan. Sam was on the couch with his nose in a book, and Bobby was off in a different room searching for some ingredients for a spell. And Sammy seemed really tired. For a moment, Dean actually thought that the kid was going to fall asleep again. Instead of reading, Dean eye-balled his little brother; watching him yawn repeatedly. But Sam wasn't going to sleep. And Dean grew tired of waiting...

“Well,” Dean suddenly chorused, snapping his book shut and forcing a fake yawn of his own, “Let's call it a night, Sammy. You go ahead and sleep on the couch, and I'll take the floor. I'm gonna need some blankets to curl up with. Cas, you wanna help me search for one?”

Before his little brother could reply or argue, Dean was getting up and starting for the hallway. Cas stood up from the wall and followed instantly; keeping his head down, as if he was avoiding Sam's stare, too. Dean's heart was already starting to pick up pace, just thinking about getting naked again. Oh, man, he was so ready to hug and kiss Cas without worrying about Sam barging in... 

Dean stopped abruptly in the hallway, blinking at the road block in front of him. Bobby was kneeling on the floor in front of the basement door, looking for something under the floor board. Shit. How the hell were they going to get passed Bobby without being questioned? Dean leaned back to whisper to the angel at his side.

“Cas, can you fly us to the panic room?” he whispered.

Cas's hand immediately slid up Dean's back – and with a single blink, they were both standing in Bobby's safe chamber. The dark iron walls and thick scent of salt momentarily jarred Dean's senses. But, he quickly dashed to the heavy door and pulled it shut; thankful that it didn't squeak as loud as usual. His dick was already twitching in his jeans, as he heard the quiet _clang_ of metal-on-metal boxing him inside the room with Cas. Hell yeah. He and Cas were alone again, and hopefully for a while.

Eager to get started, Dean turned around to see where Cas went, and found the angel standing by the desk. His back was toward Dean, making it seem like he was studying something on the wall. Feeling a smile on his own lips, Dean quietly stepped over to press himself against Cas's back. He snaked his arms around the angel's slender torso and hugged him from behind; resting his chin on Cas's shoulder. Dean's whole body was aware that his dick was pressing against Cas's ass through all the fabric; nestling between the cheeks. Dean rolled his head to the side, letting his lips fall to the groove between Cas's neck and shoulder; smearing wet kisses all over his warm skin.

“What are you looking at, baby?” Dean purred, wondering why Cas wasn't responding to his touch.

Cas's hand rose up to rest over Dean's as he tilted his head away; allowing Dean to have more access to his neck. Dean led the tip of his tongue along the lengthy patch of Cas's skin, enjoying the salty taste.

“The female anatomy,” Cas replied calmly, “It is very much different from ours.”

Dean's head snapped up in shock. The _female_ anatomy? What the hell was he talking about? Dean glanced forward to realize that Cas had been staring at the picture of Bo Derek on the wall; the one Bobby had hanging over his desk. A sickening feeling rushed through Dean's entire body, as he saw Bo Derek running across the beach in a tight swimsuit. No. _No._ Dean did _not_ want Cas to think about 'the female anatomy.' He didn't know what he would do, if Cas wanted to have sex with a woman. Instead of him...

In a fit of jealousy, Dean reached up and tugged down the top corners of the poster. The picture flopped over on the wall, covering Bo's feminine body from view. Dean quickly spun Cas around and kissed him afterward; hoping to erase all thoughts of women from his angelic mind. Cas seemed surprised at Dean's sudden change of pace, but quickly caught up to kiss him back. With their lips connected, Dean hoisted Cas up to sit him on the table, feeling along his coat pockets. He knew that the lube was stashed in there somewhere. 

Cas, seeing what Dean was trying to do, retrieved the tube from his pocket. Dean used the time that Cas was distracted to pull his own shirt off and start to undo his pants. Dean deeply enjoyed seeing Cas's eyes light up at the sight of his body. It made him grin wildly with pride. Ha. Take _that_ , Bo Derek! Nobody excited Cas the way Dean did... The man tugged his pants down just enough to let his erection bounce out and point accusingly at the angel perched on the desk. The tube tightened in Cas's clinching hand, as his blue eyes dropped to Dean's crotch with hunger. Oh, yeah. Dean was _definitely_ more arousing to Cas than any woman could ever be...

Just as Dean leaned in to grab Cas's belt, the heavy iron door started opening behind him.

Dean and Cas both gasped at the sound. _Shit!_ Someone was coming in! In a rush of fear, Cas suddenly flew from the room; disappearing completely from the desk. Dean fell forward at Cas's sudden absence; glancing around with shock. Dammit! Where the hell did Cas go?! Hearing the door open further, Dean shot his hand down over his dick to cover himself. He spun around to look at the door, angered that whoever was there had made his angel vanish. 

Blood drained from Dean's face, as he watched Bobby wander into the room. The old man was brandishing a shot gun, as if he thought someone had broken into his basement. Dean gulped a little, trying to quickly come up with something to say. It was too late to pull his pants up. Shit, how was he going to explain himself?! When Bobby finally spotted Dean standing half-naked near the desk, he lowered the gun and raised an eyebrow.

“What'er you – ?” his sentence trailed off with embarrassment.

Dean could feel his own face glowing with heat. Oh, God, Bobby probably thought Dean had been playing with himself or something! Dean was still at a loss for words. There wasn't a damn thing he could say, that would make this situation any less awkward. Bobby's face turned pale, as he shook his head and turned around to walk back out of the chamber.

“Dammit, son,” he grumbled, “put something on the door next time.”

“I – I'll do that,” Dean called, as the iron door slammed shut.

Once he was alone, Dean exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes with angered embarrassment. Ugh. Bobby probably thought he had been jerking off in the panic room. In all honesty, it was better than getting caught with Cas, but it still wasn't pleasant at all. Dean stood still and listened for Bobby's footsteps to head up the basement steps, before looking around.

“Cas,” he prayed, wanting his angel back, “It was Bobby. He's gone, now. You can come back.”

“I'm sorry.”

Dean spun around to look toward the metal cabinet, where Cas's voice had come from. The angel was standing there – in nothing but his skin. He was utterly naked with the lube still in his hand; nipples perky, stomach tense, and cock as hard as stone. Dean's heart began to race, at the familiar sight of Cas's bare olive skin and throbbing erection. The thing was still pointed toward heaven, and as hot as ever. Dean's eyes carefully wandered up to meet Cas's, where he saw apology glowing in the baby-blue orbs.

“I panicked, Dean,” the angel explained, “But next time, I'll try to remember to take both of us.”

Though he tried hard to, Dean couldn't feel a single ounce of anger toward Cas. How could he be upset, when Cas was standing so vulnerably exposed in front of him? The angel was obviously aroused, too; wanting to have sex so bad. Dean stumbled over to sit in the nearby desk chair, to keep from falling over with pure lust. 

“It's alright, baby,” Dean said, holding out both hands to welcome him, “Come here.”

Cas instantly complied with Dean's gesture; stepping right up to straddle Dean's waist. Dean was trying his best to remember how to breathe, as he watched Cas gently pour some lube onto his dick. He coated Dean's entire erection; sliding his hand up and down a few times, to get it good and wet. Dean sighed at the feeling of Cas's working hand, almost paralyzed with sensation. Cas poured more lube onto his fingers and slid them between his own cheeks, too; knowing exactly what to do. Dean was kind of proud that Cas remembered all of these steps. The guy had been sexually inept before, but he was slowly getting the hang of it, now.

After tossing the tube away, Cas held Dean's dick steady and slid himself down onto it. Dean gripped both arms of the chair and tilted his head back at the feeling. Shit, Cas was still so damn _tight_ inside. The angel's baby blues seemed to drink in Dean's reactions while their bodies merged together. Dean thrust a little to slide in deeper, wanting so badly to get going. Once he was mostly in, Cas raised both hands to circle his arms around Dean's neck; holding on tight, as he started to bounce.

“Ah,” Dean breathed, looking up at Cas's pretty face, “Cas... this is... gnaaah...”

Cas nodded a bit, as if he agreed with Dean's unfinished sentence. Dean slid his hands up Cas's bare waist to help him bounce. The warmth and tightness of Cas's body was overwhelming. God, it was like having sex with a virgin every single time. After as many times and positions as they had done this in, Dean thought that he would be used to it by now. But he wasn't. Cas became more attractive to him with every encounter. How was that possible? How did Cas keep getting sexier? Cas groaned beautifully above Dean, making his Adam's apple bob up and down.

“D – Dean,” he moaned, tightening his arms around Dean's neck, “the spot... you're almost... just a l – little bit...”

The spot? What spot? It took Dean a moment to realize that Cas was referring to that time, in the Impala, when Dean was able to reach his prostate. Dean gulped at the memory, recalling how he was able to get Cas to come without even touching his dick. Braced with determination, Dean tilted his hips and thrust a little harder; holding onto Cas's sides for dear life. Cas leaned forward a little, angling him a certain way.

Cas's blue eyes suddenly blew wide open; his mouth gasping for air, as if he had the wind knocked out of him.

“There!” the angel breathed, one of his hands clutching the back of Dean's head, “Right there! Dean! Keep Going!”

Dean gave it all he had, pounding into Cas with as much force as he could muster. He cherished the look of pure sexual shock that came across Cas's angelic face when he did. Between them, Cas's dick started pulsing; dousing both of their stomachs with splatters of hot come. Dean kept thrusting with all his might, unable to stop. Cas's insides were quaking with his release, and Dean could feel it with his cock. Just as Cas's dick stopped pulsing, his own started.

“Shit,” Dean moaned, his voice bouncing off the walls of the chamber, “Cas! Gah!”

Dean came inside Cas in a whirlwind; thrusting erratically, until he had nothing left. Pleasure consumed his entire body for a second, making it difficult to even see straight. His hips eventually slowed to a stop, when he started twitching with sensitivity. All Dean could do afterward was sit there in silent awe. Damn. He never knew orgasms could be so blindingly amazing.

While they sat tangled together, trying to catch their breath, Cas reached down to cup Dean's face with both hands. He tilted Dean's head up to join their lips; kissing him tenderly. Dean kiss him back for a second, before pulling back to breathe. It never failed to amaze him; that Cas could come without touching his own dick. 

“I _so_ wanna try that,” Dean breathed, resting his forehead against Cas's.

Cas must have understood what Dean was talking about, because a sweet smile lit up his glistening face.

“Would you like to try now, Dean?” the angel asked, his voice unintentionally purring.

Dean grinned with excitement. _Hell yeah_ , he wanted to try it! Just as he was about to say yes, though, he heard his name being called from upstairs. Dean and Cas both looked toward the ceiling overhead, as they heard Sam's heavy footsteps thudding above them. A sigh fled Dean's mouth at the sound. Oh, God. Not again. Dean missed spending hours and hours just having sex with Cas without remorse. Maybe coming back from South America was the wrong choice... 

“Not tonight, Cas, baby,” Dean whispered, planting a single kiss on the angel's collar bone, “But, we can try tomorrow for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this same chapter was the first time I ever wrote Bobby into a scene. And, now, he's one of my favorite characters to write about. :) I hope you liked him, too. :) Oh, and I probably already mentioned this before, but prostate orgasms? I don't know how many guys can actually have those. But, for the sake of the story, let's just assume that it is an easy thing to accomplish, shall we? :D Thank you all so, so much for reading! I adore each and every one of you. Sincerely. I do. :) The next chapter - which includes some pretty awkward prayers - will be out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel stood silently by the counter in Bobby's kitchen, as he watched the Winchesters eat their morning meal. The angel's attention was mostly on Dean, of course; studying him with obedient eyes, as the man practically shoveled cereal into his mouth. He was eating very quickly, as if he was in a rush to be finished and move onto his next task. And Castiel was aware that Sam was watching Dean with concern; eying him with confusion at the table. 

“Uh... You got some place to be?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean lifted the bowl from the table and brought it to his lips, to drink the rest of the milk in a hurry. While his face was shielded from Sam's view, Dean tossed a wink at Castiel next to him; silently confirming that he was rushing through breakfast so that they could be alone. After he was finished, Dean placed the bowl firmly back on the table, and stood up.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Dean replied, picking up his jacket and sliding it on, “I need to look for some parts out in the junkyard, and Cas is gonna help me. C'mon, Cas.”

The man instantly headed for the backdoor; grabbing Castiel by the sleeve and pulling him along to follow. The angel eyed Dean's lovely backside as they walked, knowing that they were currently headed for a place to be intimate again. But Sam, however, wasn't content with being left alone in the kitchen. The younger brother quickly rose from the table and jogged up to loiter behind Dean and Castiel. All _three_ of them were now walking out into the giant aisles of stacked vehicles in Bobby's backyard, and Sam's inclusion made Castiel feel painfully uncomfortable. Cas did not want Sam walking so close behind him, while he thought inappropriate things about his brother. Dean seemed unaware of Sam's close presence, so the angel leaned forward to whisper.

“He's following us, Dean,” Castiel breathed urgently.

Dean stole a glance behind them, and huffed the words _'son of a bitch'_ under his breath, but kept walking at a generous pace. Before another word could be said, Sam suddenly wedged himself between Dean and Castiel; keeping stride, as they all wandered further into the salvage yard.

“So, uh, what are we looking for?” Sam asked, as if he thought he had been invited, “Is this a part for the Impala or...?”

“I said Cas is gonna help me,” Dean said firmly.

The man reached over and grabbed a handful of Castiel's coat, before yanking him forward. Dean's action drew the two of them close together, and forced Sam out of the group. Dean walked a little faster afterward, still clutching a handful of Castiel's coat. 

“Go take a load off, Sammy. We're good,” Dean assured over his shoulder.

It was clear that Dean wanted his brother to leave. But Sam - like any good hunter - was stubbornly persistent. He kept right up with Dean's eager pace, using his lengthy legs to his advantage.

“There's nothing going on anyway,” Sam shrugged, his eyes flickering between Dean and Castiel, “I'll just hang out with you guys. What are we getting?”

“Sam. I said no,” Dean nearly growled, “Cas and I are fine. Go stick your nose in some books or something.”

Castiel could practically feel Sam's suspicion flare, at the sound of Dean's underlying anger. Sam's eyes were narrowing as they walked; his expression filling with cynicism and speculation. And the sight made Castiel cringe internally with fear. Oh, no. Was Sam starting to catch on to their secret plight? Was he finally aware of Dean and Castiel's longing to be together?

“I don't get it,” Sam spat in an accusing tone, “First, you guys ditched me to go to the diner. Then, you ditched me last night to look for blankets. And now, you're ditching me again! Why do you guys keep -”

In a panic, Castiel quickly grabbed Dean's shoulder and flew away; transporting them both to a different spot in the junkyard. The angel couldn't stand to hear a single word more from Sam, out of fear that he was figuring out the truth. Dean and Castiel landed across the salvage lot between two tight stacks of cars; just far enough away to gain some distance from Sam. Dean spun to flash a look of worry at Castiel. The man visibly gulped, as his green eyes displayed the same fear that Castiel himself had just experienced. 

“Nice save,” Dean complimented, searching his surroundings, “How far away is he?”

Castiel didn't need to answer Dean's question, because they could both hear Sam's faint calls. The younger Winchester was only a few yards away; separated from Dean and Cas by the labyrinth of vehicles. Dean shook his head with annoyance, before turning to ease closer to Castiel. In the shadow of the stacked, mangled cars, the man reached down to firmly cup his hand around the angel's private area. Castiel let out a gasp at the feeling, holding onto Dean's arm as the man groped him inappropriately. Despite Sam's overbearing actions, it was apparent that Dean still wanted to be intimate with Castiel... 

“We don't have much time before Sam finds us,” Dean whispered, his voice sounding like silk, “unless we can find a place to hide.”

As Castiel backed up to inspect their current location, his back pressed against the cool metal of a vehicle directly behind him. The angel spun around to see a hollow, dented van. All of its windows and seats were missing, and there were two small cars lodged on top of it; causing the roof to sag on the inside. Castiel inspected the interior of the van, finding plenty of vacant space among the metal floor...

“What about there?” Castiel suggested.

Dean's eyes traveled over the van, and seemed hesitant about its less-than-welcoming appearance. But, upon hearing Sam call out to them again, Dean forced a nod. Once he received the go ahead, Castiel gripped Dean tightly and flew them inside the vehicle. He was unsure if trying to climb inside was a wise idea, given that there were multiple cars on top. As soon as they were safe inside the confines of the dented van, Dean's mouth collided with Castiel's. As they embraced one another on the dirty floor of the vehicle, Castiel remembered what Dean had said the night before...

“Dean,” the angel pulled away to breathe, “would you like to try, now? To finish without touching?”

Again, Sam's voice echoed through the salvage yard, distracting Dean momentarily. Sam sounded closer than before, but no less confused by Dean and Castiel's disappearance. Castiel waited patiently for Dean's eyes to find their way back; caressing Dean's arm in the meantime to comfort him. Once their eyes were locked, the man eventually forced a nod to Castiel's suggestion; agreeing to give it a try.

“Okay,” he answered, “but let's make it quick.”

Castiel smiled brightly, as he quickly reached into his coat to retrieve the tube of lubricant. Afterward, Cas pressed a hand to Dean's chest and disrobed the man completely with his celestial grace. Dean gasped at the sudden absence of his clothing, glancing down at his own nakedness in surprise. Castiel removed his own clothing in the same manor, before leaning down to capture Dean's open lips. He was attempting to sooth Dean's distress; to relax him, and help him prepare for intercourse. 

“I'll be gentle, Dean,” Castiel promised with a whisper, “Lay back.”

Though Dean's chest was visibly starting to heave, he did as Castiel requested; carefully lowering himself to lay back on the metal floor of the van. He hesitantly bent his knees and held his legs back, giving Castiel a full view of his tiny, pink entrance. Cas quickly poured some of the lubricant onto is fingers, feeling his own erection begin to form at the sight of Dean's beautiful body. In the meantime, Dean stared at the bent-in ceiling and took deliberate breaths; his green eyes glowing with worry. Once he had acquired a generous amount of lubricant, Castiel gently wiggled his slick fingertip inside Dean's tight opening. 

Dean held in a small grunt, as Castiel began the important task of loosening his muscles. The angel slowly stimulated Dean's hole with delicate fingers; easing in another, while he held onto Dean's leg with his free hand. Dean was taking steady breaths and grimacing the whole time. It was apparent that Dean did not like this part of intercourse. Castiel went even slower with his actions, trying to make it more enjoyable for him. The ring of muscle relaxed even more at his prodding touch, allowing the fingers to reach farther in.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel asked.

Though he was still grimacing, Dean nodded and lowered his eyes to watch Castiel shift himself into position. The angel poured even more lubricant onto his own stiff member, wanting to aid Dean's safety in every possible way. Dean's eyes were on Castiel as he coated himself; drinking in the sight with arousal. Once he was comfortable with the amount of preparation, Castiel inched close to Dean on his knees, before slowly guiding his erection into Dean's entrance. Dean grunted as their bodies slid into place; clutching his legs with both hands and clinching his jaw tight. Cas slowly rocked back out before easing back in. He went slowly, remembering the high level of discomfort that Dean had been in, when they first attempted this act. 

“ _Cas, are you there?_ ”

A flash of agonizing discomfort rushed through Castiel, causing him to pause his actions. He had just heard Sam's voice in his mind; praying, with the utmost sincerity. Though the sound was a bit alarming, Castiel attempted to ignore Sam's question, as he eased in and out of Dean's clinching hole. Even though Cas didn't want him to, Sam kept praying; his voice echoing through the angel's mind.

“ _Listen, man. I don't know what's going on with you and Dean, but it's starting to worry me, okay?_ ”

Castiel grunted at the uncomfortable sound of Sam's voice, as he raised up one of his hands to hold it against his ear; hoping to block out Sam's prayers. The very last thing Castiel wanted to hear in that moment, was Sam's voice. He couldn't bare to listen to Sam pray; not _now_ , while he was trying to sexually service his brother. Apparently, Dean noticed Castiel's distress, because he leaned up to touch the angel's arm.

“Cas? What is it?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“Your brother... is praying to me...” Castiel forced out.

“ _If Dean is in trouble, you've gotta let me help. I'm his brother, Cas. And I hate it when he pushes me away,_ ” Sam went on, sounding woeful.

“Well, tune him out,” Dean suggested.

“It's not that simple,” Castiel denied, trying his best to continue thrusting in and out of Dean, “Sam is close by and I -”

“ _I trust you, Cas. So, please, if there is anything bad going on with you two, please tell me, so that I can help get you out of trouble._ ' 

Castiel attempted to almost physically push Sam's voice from his mind; pressing his hand hard against his temple and squinting his eyes shut. He knew that he could not enjoy his time with Dean, if he kept hearing Sam's concern. In the midst of his desperate efforts, Castiel felt Dean's hand gently press against his own. The angel opened his eyes to see the man's green orbs glowing in front of him.

“Focus, Cas, baby,” Dean instructed in an affectionate tone, “Focus on me.”

As if Dean had given him a new sense of confidence, Castiel did what the man commanded. He looked back down at his erection lodged inside the man, and gave another thrust; hovering over Dean protectively, and resting a hand on either side of Dean's torso. Dean laid all the way back down on the cold metal floor and kept his eyes on Castiel's; watching the angel work. Castiel concentrated solely on the feeling of being inside Dean's body; the heat of his touch, the squeezing of his opening, the moisture of his skin...

Although Dean seemed more comfortable than the first time, it was plain to see that he still was not enjoying it. He was shifting around on the greasy floor and clutching both of his own knees fiercely; acting like he was in pain. Castiel tried desperately to find the spot inside Dean's body; the same spot that Dean could reach so effortlessly inside him. The angel pressed farther in, which only caused a grunt of pain to come from the man beneath him.

“I'm going to find it, Dean,” Castiel promised, leaning down to angle his shaft a different way.

“It's fine... if you can't do it, Cas... I just wa – _Ahh!_ ” Dean gasped.

Castiel snapped his eyes up to see a look of surprised arousal in Dean's face. The man was gasping for air and clutching the dirty metal floor with shock; as if he had experienced a wave of absolute bliss.

“There!” he nearly moaned, blinking repeatedly, “Shit! Ahh! Right there, Cas!”

At last! Castiel had found it! Without hesitation, Castiel rocked his hips faster in their current position, smiling at Dean's euphoria. He kept stimulating the spot, watching Dean's eyes begin to roll back the entire time. 

“Don't... stop,” Dean begged in a moan, “Ahh! Y – yeah!”

All of Dean's muscles tightened around Castiel, as he felt Dean's erection begin to pulse. The angel looked down to watch Dean paint himself with white fluid; some of it even reaching as far as his neck. The man continued to cry out with pleasure, as his chest heaved and hands scratched at the dirty floor. The sight and sound sent Castiel into his own orgasm; causing him to release almost instantaneously. The angel's moans blended in with Dean's, as he felt himself finishing inside the man below him.

After Dean's moans had died down to subtle whimpers, Castiel gently slipped out of his quivering body. The angel eased back to sit on his knees and catch his breath. Dean, on the other hand, seemed like he could barely function. His first attempt to raise up failed with him falling flat to his back again. But he succeeded the second time, with Castiel's assistance. Once he was sitting, Dean used what strength he had left to pull Castiel into his arms. The angel nearly sat in Dean's lap on the floor of the van, and cradled his damp head while they hugged each other; unsure of what was going through Dean's mind.

“Heaven and hell,” the man sighed, his voice hoarse from shouting, “that... is the best shit ever.”

Castiel smiled a bit at Dean's joyful statement. But, as he sat in his silent embrace with Dean, Castiel recalled Sam's desperate prayers. The younger Winchester's voice was so full of worry as he prayed; brimming with honest concern and love. Sam genuinely cared so much for his brother. Was it fair, for Dean and Castiel to keep deceiving Sam in this way?

“Your brother is worried about you, Dean,” Castiel stated quietly.

After taking a large breath, Dean pulled away enough to look up at Cas properly. 

“Is that what he prayed about?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Cas answered, running his fingers through Dean's damp hair, “He thinks you are in trouble, Dean. He fears that you are in a bad situation. Perhaps we should tell him the truth -”

“No,” Dean interrupted flatly.

Castiel sighed at Dean's defiance. He knew that it wasn't fair, to keep Sam in the dark about their relationship. Why couldn't Dean see that? Was he truly that afraid of his brother's reaction?

“If you are fearing Sam's judgment, Dean, you shouldn't,” Castiel murmured softly, “He is your brother, and closest friend. Sam would never judge you, nor would he abandon you. He loves you, Dean, just as you love him.”

“Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that I love _you_ -”

Dean's mouth snapped shut, as if he had let a secret pass from his lips. His green eyes widened and blinked away in embarrassment, as if he hadn't meant to say those words out loud. Castiel could feel his own heart swelling behind his ribs. Dean was not one to voice his emotions so easily, therefore his statement must have come straight from the heart. Dean _loved_ Castiel. He just never admitted it before...

Feeling an abundance of emotion, Castiel gently took Dean's face in his hands and lowered his lips to meet Dean's; kissing him with raw passion. Pure happiness flowed through his veins, as he felt Dean kissing him back with just as much feeling. There was an almost tangible amount of love between them, in that moment, as they sat naked in each others' arms. The angel eventually pulled away to rest his forehead against Dean's, to stare deeply into his forest green eyes and behold his entire soul. 

“I love you, too, Dean Winchester,” Castiel replied in a whisper, “more than you may ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. I love when Dean drops the "love" bomb. :D This is still one of my favorite chapters of this series. And I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Poor Sammy. Always getting ditched. :) I also wanted to give you a heads up, that I'm gonna be really busy tomorrow, and I might not publish. (eep!) But, don't worry, my precious baby kittens. I will be back on Monday with vengeance! :D Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! I hope you all have a great weekend! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared at the dented back doors of the busted-up van, while Cas hugged him tight and pecked his neck and shoulders with tons of affectionate kisses. The angel was suddenly animated with happiness; acting like a kid who had just opened a giant birthday present.

“I love you _so_ much, Dean,” Cas hummed with sincerity, as he tightened his arms around Dean, “You cannot possibly comprehend the magnitude of how much I -”

“I know, Cas,” Dean interrupted, feeling uncomfortable with all the dramatics.

Dean hadn't meant to say the 'L' word a second ago. He wasn't even sure where it came from... but he meant it. _Of course_ Dean loved Cas. Hell, it was a pretty obvious fact at this point, wasn't it? Dean didn't think he needed to say the actual words out loud. But, apparently, hearing those three little words was important to Cas. The angel paused his kissing to lean up and look down into Dean's eyes, smiling with excitement.

“I wish to go again, Dean,” Cas breathed, placing a few more kisses around Dean's mouth, “Let's go again.”

Dean took a breath, as he held Cas in his arms and looked around. He totally agreed with Cas's suggestion. Dean wanted to have sex again, too. But he could feel that his entire back was covered in dirt and motor oil. The van they were sitting in was really gross; not an ideal place to be naked, let alone have sex in. Dean took a moment to determine whether they should do it here again, or in a different spot. God, there was filthy oil stains and mud all over them; not to mention the come, that was oozing down Dean's chest. Yeah, Dean _wanted_ to have sex again, sure. But what he really _needed_ was... a shower.

“Cas,” Dean grinned, feeling as if he'd gotten the greatest idea ever, “Can you fly us to the bathroom in Bobby's house?”

Cas seemed a little confused by Dean's request, but the angel gripped the man tightly and flew him there none-the-less. In almost an instant, they were sitting in the bathroom floor in Bobby's house; tangled in the same erotic position. Once they were safe in the bathroom, Dean scrambled to his feet and dashed over to shut and lock the door, to make sure no one would come barging in. 

“Why are we here, Dean?” Cas asked, climbing to stand.

Dean ignored Cas's question for a second, long enough to walk over and open the glass door to the shower. He reached in and turned on the faucet to let the water get hot, while he stepped back over to Cas. As usual, Cas's dick was still as hard as a rock and pointing at him with vigor. And, honestly, Dean had no doubt that his own dick wouldn't take long to harden. Just looking at Cas's bare naked ass was enough to get him going.

“We need to take a shower,” Dean finally answered, flashing a smirk.

“But, Dean, my vessel does not require...” Cas's bewildered voice trailed off, when he saw the grin inching across Dean's face, “Oh... You wish to fornicate in the stall used for cleansing the body.”

Dean nodded, as he held down a chuckle. Only Cas would describe shower sex in a such a nerdy way, but at least he understood what Dean was trying to say. The man started backing into the shower and pulling the angel along with him. Once they were both inside the compartment, Dean shut the glass door; letting the hot steam fog up the glass. The spray of hot water felt good on Dean's back. He shivered and grew chill bumps, as it ran down his bare back and legs; carrying all the grime and mud to the drain at their feet. Cas, though, seemed indifferent to the water. It was splashing onto him, too; making his bare torso glisten and shine. But his eyes were focused on Dean in front of him. 

“You know, I could cleanse your body with a single touch, Dean,” the angel informed. 

Cas's hand was already reaching out for Dean's forehead, but the man quickly smacked it away with his own. He gripped the angel's waist afterward and thrust their hips together; forcing their fronts to meet. Cas gasped over the sound of running water, when Dean reached around to grab two handfuls of the angel's ass cheeks.

“Yeah. But there's no fun in that,” Dean replied.

Under the cascade of hot water, Dean lowered his mouth to Cas's to start up another kiss. God, the taste was so damn good. It was like Cas tasted sweeter every time they kissed, and felt softer every time they touched. Dean was pretty sure that no one was ever supposed to touch an angel like this. Sex between a human and a celestial being was probably the most forbidden of all fruits; banned since the dawn of time. But, damn. Dean couldn't help but eat it. Having sex with Cas was the best fruit he'd ever had...

Dean kept circling his hips and squeezing Cas's tight ass while they kissed; trying to get himself hard again. Hot water kept running down his back and flowing over his shoulders as he rubbed their dicks together, making their bodies all slippery. Dean's cock was grinding so hard against Cas's, that he could almost feel it throbbing. After only a couple of seconds, Cas pulled his mouth away and flashed an aroused glance toward their crotches, seeming worried. 

“I... I am close already, Dean,” he panted, letting those beautiful blue eyes wander back up to meet Dean's stare, “If you keep going, I will -”

There was a knock at the bathroom door. 

At the sudden sound, Dean's hands shot up to wrap around Cas's entire body and yank him into a fierce hug. Dean somehow thought that the noise might scare Cas away again; that the guy was going to disappear, just like he did in the panic room the night before. But, thankfully, Cas stayed right where he was. He and Dean both looked at each other with fear, wondering who the hell was at the door.

“Cas?” Sammy's voice came from the other side of the door, “Is that you?”

“Yes,” Cas replied, without hesitation.

Dean's mouth fell open in utter shock. What the hell?! Why did Cas say that?! Why did he admit that he was in the bathroom?! Why did he say anything at all?! Did he _want_ to get caught?! Cas only stared back at Dean with large blue eyes, while they waited for Sam's reply.

“Are – Are you showering?” Sam asked loudly, sounding confused.

Dean violently shook his head in protest, trying to silently stop Cas from talking back to Sam. He knew that his little brother would see right through any lie that Cas tried to tell. But the angel went on anyway, as if he didn't care what Dean wanted. 

“I, uh... I am,” Cas answered over the sound of water.

“Uh, okay. Whatever. Um, can I talk to you, when you're done?” Sam's muffled voice asked.

“Yes,” Cas replied carefully.

Sam's footsteps finally began descending away, leaving Dean and Cas alone again. After he was gone, Dean took a large step away in the shower to stand back and look at his angel with full disbelief; holding both hands out with outrage.

“ _What the hell, Cas?!_ ” he whispered angrily, wanting an explanation.

In response, Cas narrowed his eyes and stiffened his shoulders; letting the running water splash firmly against his broad chest.

“Dean,” he began sternly, “until you've heard your brother's soulful prayers of worry, you have no right to question my actions.”

Dean's anger seemed to subside immediately, at Cas's words. Huh. The guy had a point. Dean couldn't imagine what it was like, to be caught in the situation Cas was in. He couldn't imagine having to hear Sam's voice in his head, while they had sex. Maybe Cas was right...

“Okay,” Dean whispered in defeat, stepping closer to Cas in the shower, “I don't care if you talk to him. But you still can't tell him about us, alright?”

Cas nodded quickly, agreeing with Dean's order – before turning around to put his backside in Dean's view. The angel leaned forward a little, to rub his ass against Dean's dick, and Dean was suddenly raring to go. He instantly grabbed Cas's waist with one hand and a nearby bottle of shampoo with the other. Dean had used shampoo a million times to jerk off in the shower, so it had to be okay to use as lube, right? He poured a bit into his hand and rubbed it between Cas's cheeks and along his own hard dick; slicking them, and readying them for sex.

Dean tossed the bottle away and grabbed hold of Cas's hips again, before plunging straight into his ass. Cas let out a groan that echoed through the bathroom, as he backed against Dean's pelvis. Although it was hot as hell, Dean was afraid someone might have heard Cas's shout. The man reached up to cover Cas's mouth with his hand, muting his cries.

“Shhh,” Dean whispered over the sound of running water, “Not so loud, baby.”

Cas whimpered behind Dean's hand, as Dean carefully started hammering into him. The angel braced himself against the glass door with one leg hiked up on it; giving Dean an easier passage to rock into him. Dean let his hand slide from Cas's mouth, all the way down to the angel's solid dick. Cas covered his mouth with his own hand as Dean started stroking the length of him; smothering the sounds of his approval. Dean found himself having to hold in his own moans, too. Geez, Dean was _never_ loud during sex, before. He never had the urge to scream or make noise. But he was different with Cas. _Everything_ was different with Cas...

Without warning, Cas's cock was suddenly pulsing in Dean's hand. The man quickly peered down over the angel's shoulder to watch him come all over the fogged glass. The white fluid ran down the crystal pane with the hot water; washing away as soon as it splattered there. Cas's blue eyes were hazy with satisfaction, as he groaned quietly behind his own hand. Damn, he was right. It didn't take long at all for him to finish. Dean hammered harder into him afterward, wanting to join him in the height of bliss. 

Dean licked a line up Cas's neck while he thrust, pausing to bite softly on his earlobe. Cas finally let go of his whimpering mouth to reach behind him and run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean shuddered at the feeling of Cas's fingers against his scalp; thrusting his hips faster. Shit, he was almost there. Cas was getting him closer to orgasm in giant strides; helping him reach beyond the edge.

“C – Cas,” Dean moaned against the angel's ear, “Ahhh... Yes... Baby...”

Dean breathed hard against Cas's wet neck as he came; clinging to the angel's soft body until he twitched with sensitivity. God, he could feel himself pulsing so deep inside Cas; filling him up at the core. After he was sure he couldn't go anymore, Dean carefully slid out of Cas's hole. Once their bodies were separated, Dean turned Cas around to kiss him; pulling him close, while the hot water kept flowing over their shoulders. 

Dean felt so damn good in that moment, while he held Cas in the shower and lingered in the daze of his orgasm. There wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be – and no one else he'd rather be with. Ugh, Cas made Dean feel _happy._ So damn happy...

“I meant what I said, Cas,” Dean breathed, still panting from physical exhaustion. 

“I know, Dean. I will not tell Sam about our relationship,” Cas promised, his eyes full of honesty.

“No, I'm not talking about that,” Dean denied, shaking his head as he stared down into Cas's blue eyes, “I mean... I _love_ you, dammit. I really do.”

Cas's entire face lit up with a smile, just like it did back in the van. Hearing those words come from Dean's mouth must have made him happy. Dean couldn't really understand why, because they were just three little words that never meant much to him... but it was apparent that they meant a lot more to Cas. 

“I've always loved you, Dean,” Cas admitted, placing his hand over the scar on Dean's shoulder, “... Always.”

Dean gulped, as he looked down at Cas's hand perfectly alined over the pink skin. The man was suddenly struck with a powerful sense of worth and belonging. Wow. Dean actually meant something to someone. Cas actually _loved_ him – and had _always_ loved him. And that was really all Dean ever wanted... After being overwhelmed by a staggering wave of emotion, Dean leaned back down to capture Cas's mouth with his own. He kissed the angel with as much raw passion as he could; holding Cas close to his own beating heart. Dean felt like he would never be able to show Cas just how much he meant to him. Because, in that moment, Dean loved Cas more than words could ever explain...

 

Castiel used his grace to clothe Dean and himself, as they both stepped out of the shower stall. Dean had stopped the water, and now they were both standing in the bathroom in silence; simply staring at one another with genuine smiles. Castiel was unable to keep his lips from grinning. Knowing that Dean loved him – that Dean adored him above all others – made Cas feel as light as a feather; as if his feet were not touching the ground. He watched the man loosen his jacket, as they smiled sheepishly at each other. 

“So, you're gonna talk to Sam?” Dean eventually mentioned.

Castiel's smile dimmed a bit, as he recalled Sam's earlier interruption. Ah, yes. That was right. Castiel still needed to have that talk with Sam, didn't he? He had almost forgotten about it.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered, “I want to ease his mind, even if what I say doesn't consist of the whole truth.”

Dean sighed a little, before reaching over to fix Cas's coat. He was brushing away the wrinkles and fixing the hems; making sure Castiel looked his best. 

“Okay. But that means you'll have to send me outta here. Sam thinks that you were in here alone, remember?” Dean reminded.

Castiel felt an odd sensation in his stomach, at Dean's suggestion. He and Dean had not parted from each other in three whole days. Days that felt like years. Being separated from Dean now seemed like it would be a terrible ordeal to endure... But the angel forced a nod, anyway. He knew that Dean was right. Sam and Bobby would only become more suspicious, if they were seen together now. Castiel slowly raised his hand toward Dean's forehead, preparing to fly him away.

“I'll place you in your car, Dean,” he suggested.

Dean smiled once more, as he reached up to gently caress Castiel's cheek. There was an unmistakable hint of pride in his stare; as if he had full confidence in Castiel's abilities. 

“I trust you, Cas, baby,” he muttered softly, “You can do this.”

Castiel took a moment to return Dean's smile – to silently thank him, for the kind words of encouragement – before gently tapping the man's forehead and transporting him to the Impala outside. The angel was suddenly standing alone in the room, with only silence to keep him company. Castiel had never felt so empty before. Even though he knew Dean was just outside, it still felt like there was a piece of him missing; as if Dean's presence helped shape his entire being...

Hoping to get back to Dean sooner, Castiel instantly exited the bathroom and started down the hall. He called Sam's name as he passed by a few rooms, knowing that the young hunter must have been lurking nearby. And, luckily, he received a response.

“In here, Cas,” Sam's voice came from the study.

Castiel turned and made his way into Bobby's study at the end of the hallway. Inside the room, he found Sam leaning on the desk by the cabinet with his arms crossed. The younger Winchester seemed... different. His expression was hard set and he did not seem pleased. There was obviously something bothering him; something much worse than Castiel had anticipated. Once Sam caught sight of him, Castiel stood motionless by the door and waited for the conversation to commence; feeling like he was about to be reprimanded...

“Cas,” Sam began, sounding worried, “Look, man. I know you've been doing something with Dean. And I know it can't be good. Because, if it was good, then you would have let me know about it already. But you haven't. You haven't replied to any of my prayers.”

Castiel gulped, feeling as though he was being dissected by Sam's probing questions. _'Do not tell Sam of your relationship with Dean,'_ the angel reminded himself, _'Tell him what you must, but do not speak of what Dean has forbidden.'_ Although Castiel tried his best to come up with something to say, the words refused to form themselves. He was trapped in a stare with Sam's judging eyes, unable to voice a reply.

“Tell me what it is,” Sam nearly demanded.

“... I can't,” Castiel eventually squeaked.

At the angel's denial, Sam's expression appeared to grow more severe. In a very concentrated motion, Sam stood up from the desk and took a few steps away; walking toward the cabinet to his right. Castiel watched him move, feeling concerned. 

“I don't like this,” Sam said, shaking his head, “I don't like not being able to talk to my brother, Cas. He's always with you. And he won't talk to me while you're around.”

There was definitely something off with Sam; Cas could tell. Sam seemed to tense up, as he took hold of the cabinet door. His sight eventually returned to Castiel, and his eyes seemed to brim with apologetic remorse.

“This is nothing personal,” Sam sighed.

Castiel tilted his head with confusion. What was Sam talking about? Before Castiel could inhale a breath to speak, Sam reached up and yanked open the cabinet door – revealing blood-written symbols painted on the inside, that the angel recognized instantly. Before Castiel could do anything to defend himself, Sam slammed his hand against the angel banishing sigil... and a bright light took Castiel away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Not a cliffhanger! Noooo! O.O! Didn't expect one of those in a smut fic, did you? :D Don't worry, guys. Before you start forming protests, I'll go ahead and tell you that Cas is fine. And the next chapter will explain everything more clearly. I promise. :) Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so glad you all like it so much. lol. The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean blinked his eyes open after Cas flew him away, and found himself sitting in the driver's seat of his parked Impala. The front of Bobby's house was in clear view, beyond the windshield. Dean stared at the front door with worry for a second, knowing that Cas was in there somewhere, trying to put Sam's mind at ease. He was still afraid that Cas would let the cat out of the bag. Dean knew he meant well, but Cas was basically an open book; practically incapable of lying worth a damn... But, Dean couldn't help but trust him. 

Hoping to slip back inside the house without being noticed, Dean stepped out of the car and glanced around; making sure no one was watching him. Once he was on his feet, Dean slowly made his way toward the front door; walking slowly and casually, to give Cas and Sam a chance to talk in private. 

On the way across the yard, Dean could feel a smile on his own lips. There was a light feeling hovering in his chest, too; similar to the one he felt whenever he recalled good memories of his mom, and dad, and Sammy. Cas made Dean feel like the richest man in the world, even though he didn't have a penny to his name. It felt like Cas's love had consumed him, body and soul, and Dean didn't want it to go away. Cas's hand fit so perfectly over the scar on Dean's arm... just like he fit so perfectly in Dean's heart. 

As Dean stepped onto the porch and looked up to enter Bobby's house, a bright light caught his eye. It flashed from the window attached to Bobby's study, and was gone almost instantly; like a silent explosion had went off or something. From the moment he saw the glow, Dean's feet were carrying him inside the house before he could think twice about it. He had no idea what had caused that light, but he knew that couldn't be good.

“Guys?” Dean shouted, as he dashed through the house.

He flew passed the living room and raced into the study, knowing that it was where the light came from. Inside Bobby's study, Dean found his little brother standing by the cabinet near the desk. Sam turned to face Dean after shutting the cabinet door, wearing a look of surprise mixed with relief. Dean continued to eye the room for a second, feeling confused. Where was Cas? Wasn't he supposed to be talking to Sam?

“Dean,” Sam said, stepping close, “We need to talk.”

“Where's Cas?” Dean asked instantly.

“He... left for a minute. So that you and I could talk alone,” Sam answered, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully, “Look, man, I want to know what's going on.”

Dean forced down a gulp, feeling like a spotlight was suddenly shining on him. Ah, hell. Not this shit again. Why couldn't Sam just take a hint, and drop this damn subject? 

“Nothing is going on,” Dean spat.

Sam huffed a breath of exhaustion at Dean's sentence, shaking his head with narrowed eyes. 

“I'm not stupid,” the kid said, sounding genuinely concerned, “Tell me what it is, Dean. Is it drugs? Did Cas get you hooked on something? I need to know, man. I want to help you.”

Dean had to stop and blink several times; letting his brain catch up with what he'd just heard. Drugs?! Did Sam _really_ just accuse Dean of using drugs?! What the hell was he talking about?!

“What makes you think I'm doing drugs?” Dean asked, completely thrown off by the notion.

Sam smiled a little, shaking his head again. 

“You're really gonna ask _me_ that question? Me?” he breathed, “I know the signs, Dean. I know what addiction looks like. I've been there. You and Cas, you're – you're hooked on something. You've been edgy and defensive for the passed few days. And you keep dragging Cas around by his coat and flying off with him all the time. And you look at him the same way,” Sam paused to sigh, his face filling with pity, “... the same way I used to look at Ruby.”

Dean's mouth fell open with horror. How _dare_ his brother compare Cas to Ruby! Cas was nothing like her! How could Sam ever think such a thing?! Dean was at a loss for words.

“Cas is your enabler, isn't he?” Sam continued in a questioning tone, his eyes probing Dean with cynicism, “Is he supplying you with something? What's he giving you, huh? Holy juice? Celestial power supplements? Heavenly narcotics?”

Dean forced a single, hard laugh at Sam's ridiculous implications, feeling like he was listening to a crazy person. Geez, maybe Cas had been right. Maybe they should have told Sam the truth before it got this bad. Sam's simmering worry and anger only caused him to think the most bizarre, twisted things. Little did he know that the reality was much less drastic.

“Where did Cas go?” Dean asked, wanting the angel to hear Sam's wild conclusions.

As soon as the question left Dean's mouth, Sam instantly grabbed his own wrist; covering it up and glancing away casually. Dean took the time to look down at his brother's hand, wondering what the hell he was trying to cover up. A small bandage was peeking out from underneath Sam's fingers; as if the guy was trying to hide a band-aid or something. Dean stared at his little brother's wrist, feeling confused. Why would Sam cover up a small cut when Dean asked about...

Pure, unbridled rage flashed through Dean's entire body, making his blood boil. His heart began to pound with anger, and he could hear his own breathing becoming harsh. Dean's eyes shot up to glare straight toward his brother, as fury started taking over. No. Sam better not have done it. He better not have sent Cas away...

“Where. Is. Cas.” Dean repeated, teeth clinched tight.

Sam nervously met Dean's unyielding eyes as he took a step back. The kid was fully aware of how pissed Dean was becoming, because he was already holding both hands up for defense.

“Dean,” Sam squeaked, trying his best to remain strong, “Cas isn't good for you, man. Just like Ruby wasn't good for me. You can't see it right now, but -”

“ _You son of a bitch!_ ” Dean growled, both hands balled into fists, “You don't know anything!”

Although Dean was thoroughly pissed at his brother, his main concern now was Cas. The angel had been banished from Bobby's house, and the very thought of him missing caused Dean to feel physically sick. Ugh, what if Cas was hurt? What if he had been sent somewhere horrible?! Dean swallowed his anger long enough to turn around and look at the ceiling in panic. 

“Cas!” Dean prayed quickly, his eyes roaming around the entire room, “Cas! Come back!”

“Dean, don't do this,” Sam protested behind him, voice full of honest worry, “don't call -”

Dean spun around to point a threatening finger at his brother, cutting off his pleading tone. Dean's eyes narrowed into a tight glare; forbidding Sam to say one more word.

“You shut the hell up, Sammy,” Dean warned fiercely, “or I swear to God – ”

A small whoosh of air burst into the room, interrupting Dean's threat. Dean quickly turned to look at the hallway behind him – and found his angel leaning against the door frame. Cas had landed there and stumbled against the wall, out of breath and looking pale. Pure adrenaline flowed through Dean's body, when he finally saw those familiar blue eyes looking back at him. 

“ _Cas,_ ” he breathed.

Dean immediately dashed across the room to get to Cas; reaching out to wrap his arms tight around the angel's torso. Dean tried to take a few calming breaths as he crushed Cas against him, feeling overwhelmingly relieved. Oh, thank God, Cas was okay. Everything was going to be alright, now. Cas was in Dean's arms, where he belonged, and everything was okay...

Though Cas appeared to be unharmed, it seemed like flying back to Bobby's had taken a little out of him. He was breathing roughly on Dean's shoulder, and his arms were trembling around Dean's back. The angel was acting like he'd just finished running a long distance; like he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. Dean quickly guided Cas's weak form to a nearby chair and gently sat him down. Cas stared up at Dean with large eyes while Dean inspected him. The man glanced over every part of the angel's body, to make sure he was in perfect condition.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, holding Cas's pale face between his hands.

Cas nodded a little to answer Dean's question... before his eyes darted over to look at Sam with distress. The angel was obviously shocked; appalled by Sam's stunt. And anger lit up like fire inside Dean's chest, as he turned to look at his brother, too. Sam visibly gulped under their stares; backing against the table, and holding his hands up in surrender.

“I – I didn't know how else to get you alone,” Sam tried to justify.

Dean was absolutely livid. He was on the verge of barreling toward his brother to give him a good beating over the head – when he felt Cas's hand on his arm. The angel was looking up at Dean with huge, innocent eyes, as he tugged gently at his sleeve.

“We have to tell him the truth, Dean,” Cas stated quietly, “He needs to know.”

Damn. Dean couldn't argue with Cas, this time. The guy was right. Sam was acting all crazy and psychotic, just because he didn't know why his brother was always wanting to be alone with an angel. They had to tell him, now. It was the only choice they had... 

Dean took a second to compose himself – trying to fend off his rage, and keep his cool – before looking back to his little brother. Sam was holding onto the table behind him and staring with curious eyes; wanting so badly know what was going on. Oh, great. This sucked. How the hell was Dean going to say this?

“Sammy,” he began, trying to find the right words, “I'm not on any drugs, dammit. And Cas is not an enabler. We... Me and Cas...” 

Dean paused to catch his breath, feeling like he was going to throw up. Ugh, he just needed to spit it out... 

“... We're screwing each other,” Dean finally admitted.

For the first few seconds after Dean's statement was said, Sam seemed perplexed. He only glanced weirdly between Dean and Cas, like he didn't understand what was going on. But then, after a few moments of silence, suspicion returned to his expression. It seemed like he thought Dean was joking or something.

“Really, Dean? Come on. I _know_ you. You and Cas? Screwing each other? Gimme a break,” he denied, shaking his head. 

Dean's jaw nearly hit the floor. What the hell! Dean had _finally_ gained enough courage to tell his little brother of his secret relationship, and the guy _still_ didn't believe him?! This was total bullshit! How could Sam be so blind?!

“You think I'm lying, Sam?” Dean challenged, lifting an eyebrow, “How could I be lying, when the proof has been right in front of you this whole time, huh? Why do you think that Kama Sutra site was up on my computer the other day?”

Stark realization fell over Sam's face.

“Why do you think I was gone for an entire day with the Impala?” Dean continued, “I'll give you a hint. Me and Cas weren't helping any angels... Why do you think we ditched you at the diner? And the junkyard out back? It's because we were trying to _bang_ each other, Sam. That's what we've been doing for days! Trying to be alone, and have sex in peace -”

“Stop,” Sam pleaded, grimacing with discomfort, “Just stop it.”

“Do you believe me, now?” Dean asked, wanting to make sure.

His heart plummeted, when Sam started shaking his head back and forth. The kid was in complete denial; passed the point of no return. 

“I'm sorry,” Sam said, “but I find it hard to believe that my brother – the self proclaimed lady's man and king of one-night-stands – is getting it on with an angel of the lord.”

Dean's jaw snapped shut again, as he shook his head with annoyance. Obviously, Sam had been so sure that Dean was doing something bad with Cas, that he refused to believe the truth; even when it was right in front of him. There was only one way that Dean could convince his logistic little brother of what was really going on – and that was to _show_ him...

With a breath of determination, Dean reached down with both hands to grab the front of Cas's coat. He hoisted the angel to his feet in the study; catching that his baby blue eyes were full of anxiousness. Dean made sure Sam was watching – before he drove his mouth against Cas's. Dean instantly tongued the angel with full force, in front of his brother; wanting to leave a lingering impression on Sam, and show him how wrong he was.

“Oh my god, stop!” Sam cried, covering his eyes, “Ew, stop! Please!”

Dean eventually plucked his mouth away from Cas's to look at Sam, whose face was skewed in disgust. He was refusing to even look at them, now; shielding his eyes, as he stood up off the desk and started stumbling toward the kitchen. 

“Alright, I believe you, okay?! Gross,” he grumbled, disappearing into the next room, “just _never_ do that in front of me ever again.”

Dean grinned as Sam walked away, feeling proud that he could pay his brother back for all the discomfort he'd been through. But, on the inside, Dean was genuinely worried about Sam's reaction. Where was he going? What if he was leaving? What if he never wanted to talk to Dean again? What if he didn't want to have a brother that screwed angels? What if Sam didn't want to be part of Dean's life anymore, just because of what he did with Cas?

Although he was anxious to know about Sam's honest opinion of him, Dean brought his attention back to Cas. He wrapped the angel into another hug and held him tight, feeling so relieved that he was okay. The utter fear Dean felt in Cas's absence made him realize how much he hated being apart from him. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked again, leaning back to look down at Cas's face, “Where did you go?”

“I believe I ended up at a Chinese fish market,” Cas answered wearily, “but... I found my way back with the sound of your voice.”

Dean smiled. That overwhelming feeling of happiness back in his chest, radiating from the center of his heart. Ah, man. Cas always knew what to say, to make him feel better...

“I'm glad we don't have to sneak around anymore,” Dean mumbled, “but I... I still don't think it'll be easy for Sam.” 

Dean's eyes had wandered to the floor, while he stood worrying about Sam. But Cas carefully reached out to tilt his head back up, making their eyes meet again. And Dean could practically feel the love coming from Cas's stare.

“All will be well, Dean,” the angel assured with a genuine smile, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I changed a few things in this chapter from the original. Mostly because I wanted to shift the focus toward the Winchester's relationship. I think it's important - vital, actually - to show that Dean wants Sam's approval. Because he does, more than anything. In fact, Dean and Sam are going to have a nice, long talk in the next chapter, and I hope you all will stick around to read it. :) Thank you all so, so much for reading and commenting! The next Chapter is on the way! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean took a heavy breath, as he brought himself to lean against the front of his Impala. He had wandered outside in search of his little brother, and found him sitting half-way on the corner of the hood of their car. Sam was absolutely silent; hands stuffed into his pockets, and eyes staring vacantly at the ground in front of him. He didn't even move when Dean walked up. It had been a few hours since Sam had found out about Dean and Cas, but he was obviously still shaken by it. 

Dean felt like he needed to clean the air a bit more. He didn't want things to be weird between them, after what had happened in the study. Dean wanted to explain things a little better, too, but he wasn't sure of what to say or how to say it. So, painful silence stretched on for a few minutes, while the brothers glanced around. Dean could tell that Sam was refusing to even look at him properly, and it made him feel sick. It made him feel _disgusting_ ; like he was a pervert that Sam didn't want to have anything to do with... But, in the midst of Dean's worry, Sam finally spoke.

“So,” he said lowly, eyes still down, “did you just wake up one day and decide to get with Cas, or...?”

Dean cleared his throat and shifted his feet, feeling a little relieved. At least they were finally talking.

“No,” Dean answered truthfully, “Cas, uh... Cas told me that he wanted to – you know – with me, out of the blue. Just the other day, actually. Remember when we were in that diner, and I spit beer all over you?”

Sam actually turned his head to look fully at Dean. The kid nodded a little, too, like he was lining up his own memories with the story. Dean quickly went on, hoping to make it easier for him.

“That's when Cas first asked me to do it with him,” he continued, keeping his voice low, “Of course, at first, I said _hell_ no, and he got upset and flew off. And that's when you and I went to Ohio.”

Sam repositioned himself on the hood, so that he could turn his head and face Dean properly. There was a large amount of curiosity in his eyes, now; like he genuinely wanted to understand.

“And what, on God's good green earth, made you change your mind?” Sam mumbled, sounding lost.

Dean glanced away for a second, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Oh, shit. How was he possibly going to explain how it happened, without grossing Sam out in the process?

“I had... a dream about Cas. That may or may not have been triple X rated,” Dean scratched the back of his head, attempting to move on quickly, “But, it was only supposed to be a one time thing. I mean, Cas just wanted me to get rid of his virginity, so I gave him one night.”

“So, all that stuff in the motel room,” Sam gulped, his face turning a little pale, “that... that was all you and _Cas?_ E – even that note in the trash can? That was from Cas?”

Dean nodded, trying to hold down a laugh. Looking back, it seemed pretty damn hilarious. Sam had been so clueless, that he didn't even recognize Cas's handwriting. Sam shook his head in shock; clearly not amused by Dean's laughter. The older brother coughed with discomfort, before continuing on.

“It was supposed to be a one-night-stand. I mean, I was just going to do it and forget it, you know? but,” Dean paused to smile, thinking about Cas, “... I don't know, Sammy. We just couldn't stop. Cas flew the whole Impala to South America the next day and we -”

“South America?” Sam interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. To a place where there was no one else around for twenty miles,” Dean explained, feeling a smile on his own face, “Me and Cas were completely alone for the whole day. Just, uh, doing things.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the hood; adjusting his hands and feet, while he blinked up at Dean. The guy seemed repulsed and puzzled at the same time. 

“And, when you say 'doing things,'” Sam pointed out quietly, “you mean... full-on sex? You and Cas actually do _all_ of that stuff? Like, um... jailhouse style action?”

Dean laughed out loud. Oh, God, that was priceless! He could feel that his face was hot with embarrassment, but hearing Sammy refer to his secret encounters with Cas as 'jailhouse action' was just too damn funny. The man had to take a breath to compose himself, before he could reply.

“To tell you the truth, Sammy, me and Cas could probably put a jailhouse to shame,” he answered honestly, smiling the whole time.

Sam shook his head again – but a smile was forming on his lips. He was grinning while Dean laughed again. Dean had no idea why he felt like laughing. Just thinking about being with Cas made him feel good, even when he talked to Sam about him. Dean took a calming breath to relax, but kept his smile. He eventually noticed that Sam had grown silent next to him on the hood. The kid was staring at Dean with his head cocked to the side; smiling back subtly, and beaming with pride.

“What?” Dean asked, confused by his brother's reaction.

Sam smirked fully, seeming a little smug. 

“You... you really love being with Cas, don't you?” he almost whispered.

Dean's smile faded away, leaving a look of genuine seriousness on his face. He took the time to stare at his little brother with as much honesty as he could, before nodding forcefully. Yeah. It was true. Dean freaking _loved_ being with Cas. There was just something about that angelic bastard that Dean couldn't get enough of. He had never been as happy in his whole life as he was right now, with Cas. Sam's expression seemed to lighten with understanding, as he released a tiny sigh.

“I'm glad for you, Dean,” he said sincerely, standing up off the car, “Honest. It looks like you're really happy.... So, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know. I was just worried about you.”

Dean copied his brother and stood up from the Impala, before reaching up to pat his high shoulder.

“It's okay, Sammy,” he nodded, pausing to give Sam a stern look, “but, if you ever send Cas away again, I'm going to have to kill you.”

Dean wasn't really serious about killing his own brother. He was just trying to make a joke and defend Cas in the process. But Sam chuckled nervously at Dean's threat and held both hands up in surrender; as if he thought Dean was being serious.

“Fair enough,” Sammy agreed, “I won't do it again... So. Are we cool?”

Dean sighed contently, feeling peaceful in every way. From the minute he told Sam about his and Cas's relationship, Dean was prepared to accept Sam's rejection. He had been expecting Sam to judge him harshly and refuse to ever speak to him again. And Dean was overwhelmingly relieved to find Sam doing the exact opposite. Sam was actually _happy_ for Dean, and Dean was indescribably grateful. 

Feeling a rush of gratitude, Dean stepped over to wrap his little brother into a warm hug. Sam's huge arms circled Dean back; reminding him briefly of the old days, when Sam's arms were much smaller...

“Yeah,” Dean replied, “we're cool.”

 

Castiel stood patiently in Bobby's panic room, as he watched the large iron door open. Dean carefully edged his way inside the chamber and shut the door behind him. Castiel knew that the man had gone to speak privately with his brother, and the angel wasn't sure of which emotional state Dean would be returning in. But, when Dean finally turned to face him, Castiel was glad to find a smile on the man's lovely face. 

“How did it go, Dean?” Castiel asked, curious.

Dean's beautiful smile grew, as he stepped close to Cas in the room. His large arms drifted up to circle around Cas's back, embracing him meaningfully.

“It went great,” he answered, “I told him everything, and he's totally cool with it.”

Castiel nodded happily, feeling relieved that Dean was able to keep a close relationship with his brother while also being intimate with Castiel. As they stood in their gentle embrace, the angel could feel that his entire vessel was aware of Dean's touch; prompting him to be overcome with arousal. Castiel flashed a hopeful glance up into Dean's eyes.

“So, that means we can go again?” he asked eagerly.

Dean grinned at Castiel's question, but exhaled audibly. His arms tightened around Cas, tugging him against his warm body.

“Somebody must have broken off your sex switch in the 'on' position, Cas, baby,” Dean mused, “'Cause you're always ready to go again.”

Castiel stared up at Dean's smiling face with bewilderment. A sex switch? There was no such device in existence, was there? Perhaps Dean was using a metaphor...

“Then, _you_ must be the one responsible for braking it, Dean,” Cas replied, “because you are the only person I have ever fornicated with.”

The playfulness on Dean's face slowly vanished. His green eyes slowly filled with longing, as the two of them stared at each other; as if Castiel's statement had aroused him. The man suddenly plunged his mouth against Cas's; letting his hands clutch tightly to the back of the angel's trench coat. Castiel tasted the glorious flavor of Dean's mouth, as he slid a hand up the back of the man's head. Cas loved doing this. He loved sharing his body with Dean...

Dean guided them toward the cot against one of the iron walls, and fell to sit on the make-shift bed. He pulled Castiel into his lap afterward, as Castiel grabbed the lubricant from his pocket and disrobed them both completely. They were left sitting naked on the cot together, then; eyes roaming over each others' bare naked bodies. Castiel admired every gorgeous inch of Dean below him, as he squeezed the tube tightly between his fingers. The container was nearly empty, now; harboring just enough to coat Dean's growing erection.

“Whoa. We're gonna have to stock up on that,” Dean noted, inspecting the empty tube in Cas's hand before tossing it away.

Castiel nodded to reply to Dean's suggestion, as he eased down onto Dean's shaft yet again. The angel savored the twinge of pain as the man stretched him open from the inside; sitting nearly all the way down into Dean's lap. Dean gulped nervously, as his eyes drink in the sight of Castiel impaling himself on Dean's erection.

“Doesn't that hurt?” the man asked, sounding concerned.

“Not at all,” Castiel answered, letting a small moan escape from his lips, “I – I feel it adds to my pleasure, Dean.” 

Dean groaned a little as Castiel began to bounce in his lap. The two of them were already gaining a steady rhythm in no time at all. In the midst of their intercourse, Dean was grinning up at Castiel with feverish delight.

“Sounds like you've got a kink, there,” Dean pointed out, leaning forward to kiss Cas's open mouth.

Castiel catered to Dean's lips for a moment, before pulling back to look at him with perplexity. What exactly was Dean talking about?

“Kink?” the angel repeated, feeling lost.

Before Dean could explain the word to Castiel, the heavy iron door began to open behind them. 

Panic invaded Castiel, as he and Dean both flashed a glance toward the moving door. Oh, no! They had forgotten to lock the door, and now someone was coming inside! The angel looked back and saw the distress in Dean's eyes, and feared for his dignity. Hoping to give Dean an escape, Castiel quickly placed his hand over Dean's forehead and flew him away; placing him back in the safety of his Impala. 

The angel, however, forgot to fly with him.

But there was no time left to leave, now. Fearing he had already been seen, Castiel turned around to face the intruder. From the depths of his basement, Bobby casually walked in; taking a sip from his flask, and appearing blissfully unaware of what had been taking place in the very same room he was now walking into. But, when Bobby looked up to behold Castiel's entire naked form, the man's arm dropped and his flask clinked to the floor. Bobby's mouth fell open and his hand lurched up to cover his wide eyes, as he quickly backed out of the chamber in a rush. 

“Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed, trying to feel his way toward the exit, “What in the hell is wrong with you people?! This room was made for warding off ghosts and demons! Not painting the walls with _man juice!_ Do that shit somewhere else, dammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Another part of Virgin Graces done! :) I surely hope that this ending of this chapter made up for any questions or concerns you may have had, regarding Sam's reaction. Of course there was a happy ending! :) (Poor Bobby, though. He's gonna had to start locking that door. lol) :) 
> 
> For those of you following this series: You'll be happy to know that I'm going to start working on part four next! Yay! :) It is called "Birds and Bees," and I'll get started very soon! I hope you'll stick around to read all the smutty, kinky, fluffy goodness! :) Thank you guys so much for reading! Have a great day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Our poor fellas are gonna have to put up with lots of cock-blocking, in this part. I really hope you guys are up for reading all about it, too! :D This part has eight chapters, and I will do my absolute best to have a new one out every day this week. (Phew. Wish me luck on that. lol.) :) I hope you guys stick around to read more! Thank you so much for the support! :) The next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
